Dragonball Z Secret Sagas: Kyanaka Saga
by writer-person-05
Summary: This story takes place two years after Goku begins training Uub. A new enemy comes from a distant planet can Goku and the rest of the Z Fighters win against this new foe? First saga of the Dragonball SS series.
1. Goku Vs Vegeta

**Episode 1**

**Goku Vs. Vegeta**

This takes place halfway through Uub's training with Goku.

"HYARGH!" screamed Goku, as his fist collided with Uub's. The impact sent Uub flying. "Kaaaaaaaa," an orb of blue energy formed in Goku's hands, "Meeeeeee" the energy pulled Goku's hands farther back "HAAAAAAAAAAAA!" screamed Goku and he launched his hands forward and the beam shot out and hit Uub head on. It made a huge explosion when it cleared up Goku saw Uub, unconscious, rocketing towards the ground. "Aw crap I over did it" yelled Goku as he flew over to Uub. When he caught Uub he brought him to the lookout.

"Unh," said Uub.

"He's awoken," said Mr. Popo.

"Hey Uub, you okay, sorry I over did It," said Goku.

Its okay said Uub, as he sat up.

"It's been two years since I brought you here. I havn't seen my family for that long would you like to visit them with me?" asked Goku.

"Sure," said Uub.

"Let's go then," said Goku.

"Goku are you the only strong fighter in your family?" asked Uub while they were about half way there.

"No" answered Goku.

"Is there anyone but Uub was cut off.

"Uub do you feel that power."

"Wha, whoa, ya, there's a lot of them, all of them huge said Uub. Uub looked at Goku his face was totally serious sweat poured down it.

Meanwhile at Goku's house. "I feel two strong ki levels," said Vegeta.

"Ya same here," agreed Krillin.

"Could it be Goku and that one kid he was training?" asked Tien.

"Who knows," said Yamcha.

"They're coming closer," said Piccolo.

"Everyone get ready," said Gohan. They all got in their fighting stances. Goku and Uub landed.

"Tien you were right," said Trunks.

"Dad," said Goten as he ran over to him.

"Wow! I thought you were all going to attack me for a second there," said Goku.

"Hello," said Uub.

"Finally what I've been training for," said Vegeta.

"Goku!" exclaimed Chi-Chi as she dashed over to him.

"Hey Chi-Chi said Goku.

"Goku, you're finally here," said Chi-Chi. "You jerk!" yelled Chi-Chi and she kicked him between the legs.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Goku.

"You had me worried sick you jerk I was afraid something happened to you.!" yelled Chi-Chi.

"Something just did happen to me" said Goku rolling on the ground clutching his groin.

"Back off," said Vegeta, Kakarot I've been waiting for this day for two years after today you will probably finish your training at the lookout with Uub. I can't let this opportunity pass me by. You and I will fight now, and this time I will win! Hahahaha.

"Fine Vegeta I will fight you," said Goku.

"Oh no you won't!" scolded Chi-Chi.

"Chi-Chi stay out of this," said Goku.

"You will never beat me you were training Uub I have been training in 6,000 times Earth's gravity there is no way you can win, yelled Vegeta.

"We'll just see about that," said Goku.

"Let's go Vegeta!" screamed Goku. They both screamed as loud as they could. Goku's hair turned gold and grew down to his knees. Vegeta's hair grew pointier and gold. Blue electricity flickered around both of them. Goku was Super Saiyan 3 and Vegeta was Super Saiyan 2.

"Goku just got here and already a fight is breaking out," said Krillin, "dang it Vegeta."

"Shut up baldy," yelled Vegeta.

"Do you wanna fight?" asked Krillin.

Vegeta laughed. "Why would I wanna fight you we all have been training together and last time I kicked your butt.

"Well," Krillin was cut off by Goku.

"Stop arguing and let's fight already!" screamed Goku.

"Fine with me," said Vegeta.

"Let's go," yelled Goku. They both flew at each other with miraculous speed.

They collided and exchanged punches and kicks. Goku gave Vegeta a blow to the face which sent him flying into a huge boulder. "KAAAAAAAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA,"screamed Goku a beam of blue energy shot out of Goku's hands and flew at Vegeta. It hit its mark but when the smoke cleared there was no sign of Vegeta.

"Huh, Vegeta!" yelled Goku looking around.

"Behind you Kakarot," said Vegeta as he appeared behind him.

"Wha!" yelled Goku. Vegeta kicked Goku and sent him flying.

"AHHHHHHH" screamed Goku.

"GALICK GUN!" screamed Vegeta as loud as he could.

"WHAT! Oh No not that," yelled Goku as he braced himself for the impact. A beam of purple energy came out of Vegeta's hands.

"Just because I havn't become Super Saiyan 3 yet doesn't mean I can't beat you I may be Super Saiyan 2 but I am still stronger than you," said Vegeta. The beam hit Goku and made an explosion.

"I did it, I finally defeated Kakarot!" exclaimed Vegeta.

"I can't believe it Goku lost," said Yamcha.

"I wouldn't bet on it," said Tien, "the fight just started, Goku can't lose already can he?"

"Ya, but my dad is really strong," said Trunks.

"So is my dad," argued Goten. They both started arguing about whom's dad was stronger.

"Will you to shut up!" yelled Piccolo.

"Sorry" they both said at once.

"YAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Goku, as the beam hit him. They saw a limp body fall onto the ground.

"HAHAHA," laughed Vegeta, Kakarot you are nothing to me now. I am the ultimate Saiyan.

"C'mon Dad get up," Goten said under his breath.

"Face it Gohan your dad has lost. I told you my dad was stronger," Trunks said.

"Your dad got lucky," said Goten.

"Did not."

"Did too."

"UUUUHHHHH SHUT UP!" yelled Piccolo as he fired some green energy blasts at them.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" yelled Goten and Trunks as they ran away.

Vegeta landed and got out of Super Saiyan 2.

"Whatsa matter?" asked Goku who was now out of Super Saiyan 3 and on one knee, "this fight is not over!" screamed Goku.

"UH!" said Vegeta surprised.

"Dad!" shouted Goten who just broke out of a headlock from Trunks who decided to argue from afar.

"What!" yelled Trunks, "but how?"

"Because he's stronger than your dad," said Goten.

"Shut up!" yelled Trunks as he chased after Goten.

"Goku is still in this!" shouted Krillin.

"I still have the power to go Super Saiyan 2 and you don't this match will be easy. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Vegeta and once again he was Super Saiyan 2.

"I can still turn Super Saiyan," said Goku, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"HAHAHAHAHAA," laughed Vegeta there's no way you can beat me in Super Saiyan 1.

"Oh really," said Goku, "I seem to recall you saying Just because I havn't become Super Saiyan 3 yet doesn't mean I can't beat you I may be Super Saiyan 2 but I am still stronger than you does that not count for Super Saiyan 1 and Super Saiyan 2," asked Goku.

"AAAAAWWWW shut up!" yelled Vegeta, "stop trying to make a fool out of me."

"Vegeta you are strong, but this is where the real fight begins," said Goku.

"HAHAHA," laughed Vegeta, "Don't make me laugh you don't stand a chance against me."

"We'll see about that" said Goku, and he flew at Vegeta.

"Not so fast!" yelled Vegeta as he threw a charged up energy blast at Goku.

"AH!" screamed Goku, as he teleported out of the way.

"Where are you Kakarot?" yelled Vegeta looking around.

"Up here," shouted Goku as he got into his famous stance.

"HA! The Kamehameha wave doesn't stand a chance against my Galick Gun" yelled Vegeta.

"I don't care what you say Vegeta," yelled Goku, "but I'm still gonna win! KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE," an orb of blue energy formed in his hands, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA," and a blue energy beam came out of Goku's hands.

Vegeta put his hands together brought them over his head and down in a circular movement and purple energy formed in his hands. "GALICK GUN!" screamed Vegeta, as a beam of purple energy came out of his hands. The energy from the Kamehameha wave and Galick gun collided

"Kakarot you will never defeat me!" yelled Vegeta as he put even more energy into his attack.

"No… You… WOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNN"TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!" screamed Goku as he poured all of his Super Saiyan energy into his Kamehameha wave.

"Wow," said a six year old Pan as she walked up to her dad, Gohan.

"Ya wow," said Gohan never taking his eyes off of the fight.

Goku's attack was about to hit Vegeta's now. "NO! I won't let your attack hit me!" screamed Vegeta. Goku was no longer Super Saiyan any more.

"If that's how you wanna play, fine," yelled Vegeta. He poured half of his Super Saiyan 2 energy in his Galick Gun attack. His attack quickly overpowered Goku's attack.

"OH CRAP!" screamed Goku as his beam hit him. It made a huge explosion and once again Goku was falling towards the ground, but this time he got up quickly.

When he saw Vegeta his face was in horror. There Vegeta stood in Super Saiyan 2. "But how?" Goku was breathing hard and trembling as the Saiyan prince, Vegeta stood there before him smiling. Goku fell on his hands and knees thinking back to when Vegeta and his beam collided.

"Kakarot you will never defeat me I will win!" yelled Vegeta as he put even more energy into his attack.

"No… You… WOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNN"TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!" screamed Goku as he poured all of his Super Saiyan energy into his Kamehameha wave.

"NO! I won't let your attack hit me!" screamed Vegeta.

"If that's how you wanna play, fine," yelled Vegeta. He poured half of his Super Saiyan 2 energy in his Galick Gun attack. His attack quickly overpowered Goku's attack.

"OH CRAP!" yelled Goku. BOOM!

"But how?" asked Goku again, "didn't you pour all of your Super Saiyan 2 energy into your Galick gun."

"No," answered Vegeta, "I only poured half of it in and since I didn't pour all like you did I still hold my form," Vegeta laughed.

"Then how could I have lost?" asked Goku.

"Are you some kind of idiot… wait don't answer I will yes. I was in Super Saiyan 2 you were in Super Saiyan 1, remember?" asked Vegeta.

"Oh right" said Goku. _This is bad I no longer have the strength or energy to go Super Saiyan 1_, thought Goku.

"HYA!" screamed Goku as he tried to kick Vegeta.

"Nice try Kakarot, not really," said Vegeta as he grabbed Goku's leg and twisted it.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed Goku. He tried to punch Vegeta, but he caught it and twisted it also. "NYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHH," screamed Goku.

Vegeta threw him into a boulder and started throwing energy attacks.

_This is bad,_ Thought Gohan, _there must be something he can do to win this_.

Goku fell down onto the ground "man Vegeta I won't let you beat me," Goku yelled.

_Wait a minute! The Kaio-Ken,_ thought Gohan.

Goku back up but was kneed in the stomach by Vegeta. Spit flew out of Goku's mouth. While Goku was in the air Vegeta did a spin kick and Goku hit the boulder again.

"HAHAHA!" I am the ultimate Saiyan," yelled Vegeta.

"Dad, the Kaio-Ken, use the Kaio-Ken!" Gohan yelled.

"The Kaio what?" asked Goten.

"The Kaio-Ken it was Dad's old way of powering up," answered Gohan.

"He hasn't used it since I was a kid back when we fought Frieza.

"Of course the Kaio-Ken," Krillin said, "why didn't I think of that?"

"That's a great idea son," said Goku, "here's the Kaio-Ken, Kaio-Ken times 5," screamed Goku at the top of his lungs.

"That's the attack you killed Nappa with," said Vegeta, "but you never could beat me with it.

"I'm stronger now!" yelled Goku.

"And so am I," replied Vegeta.

"Let's try this again KAMEHAMEHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA," yelled Goku.

"GALICK GUN," yelled Vegeta.

The attacks hit each other once again. Just when the Galick Gun was about to hit Goku he yelled Kaio-Ken times thirteen. The beam was pushed to the middle.

"HA! I'll just put the rest of my Super Saiyan 2 Energy into it and finish you off," yelled Vegeta. And he did just that. The beam hit Goku and another explosion was made, but this time Goku wasn't seen falling to the ground.

"What!" yelled Vegeta, "where are you Kakarot?" Vegeta was in Super Saiyan 1.

"Right here," said Goku who flew down and punched Vegeta in the face. Vegeta went flying into the ground. Dirt flew everywhere from the impact. "I teleported away at the last second. I can't believe I dodged that."

When the dirt cleared Vegeta was on the ground in his normal state. He got up. "Dang you Kakarot dang you." He flew up at him and they disappeared into the air they were going so fast Vegeta punched Goku. It was too much for him and he lost Kaio-Ken.

Goku teleported and reappeared in front of Vegeta and punched him in the gut. He did a flip and kicked him into the ground again. "This is it Vegeta!" Goku screamed, "KAMEHAME HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA."

When the smoke cleared up Goku landed on the ground and saw Vegeta unconscious. "I did it I won," said Goku falling down and he fell unconscious too. Gohan and everyone else ran over to help them.


	2. Super Saiyan 4

**Episode 2**

**Super Saiyan 4**

Vegeta was the first one to wake up. He got out of the bed he was in and walked out the door. He looked at all the damage that their battle had caused. "How could I lose?" asked Vegeta. Everyone else was gone so he flew off to Capsule Corp.

Vegeta flew over the ruins of Babidi's spaceship. Vegeta couldn't help but thinking about the end of their battle with Kid Buu. All of the sudden he heard a rustle in the bushes. "What was that?" he fired energy all over the place he looked in the bushes and found a rabbit dying. "Here you will not die yet," said Vegeta as he gave the rabbit some energy. He flew off again and this time made it to Capsule Corp. without stopping.

"Bulma I'm home," shouted Vegeta.

"Finally, what took you so long, no wait let me guess you were fighting Goku again," said Bulma angrily.

"How did you know?" asked Vegeta.

"Trunks told me," Bulma said, "how else would I know?"

"Where is he?" asked Vegeta.

"In the Gravity Chamber," Bulma replied.

Vegeta walked into the Gravity Chamber and saw Trunks training there with gravity four thousand times earth's gravity. "Trunks get out now!" shouted Vegeta.

"OK dad gees," said Trunks as he ran out of the room.

"I can't lose to Kakarot anymore," Vegeta said as he turned up the gravity to fifteen thousand times earth's gravity. Instantly he fell to the ground. "I'm being crushed!" yelled Vegeta. "NO! I won't die here, I WOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNN"TTTTTTTTTTTT," screamed Vegeta, and Vegeta started to transform. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Vegeta. Vegeta was now a Super Saiyan 4, but instead of Gold hair he still had black hair.

"This new power, its amazing HAHAHAHA!" laughed Vegeta, "wait, this is only the start of my Super Saiyan 4 power what would happen I power up?" said Vegeta and he powered up. "YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" screamed Vegeta his power sky rocketed. He was so strong the whole gravity chamber blew up. "Oh crap," said Vegeta with a smirk, "that can't be good. Vegeta took off to Goku's house.

Meanwhile at Dende's lookout. "Your last test is to take me on at once," said Piccolo.

"WHAT!" yelled Yamcha and Tien at the same time.

"What don't you think you can beat me together?" asked Piccolo.

"Why can't we just learn the fusion now?" asked Tien.

"Ya," Yamcha said.

"QUIET!" yelled Piccolo, "you must pass this last test."

"Fine," said Yamcha as he got into his fighting stance.

"Yes let's go," said Tien as he got into his fighting stance.

Back at Goku's house. "Hey Chi-Chi I'm off to Master Roshi's house," yelled Goku.

"You just get home and you're already leaving?" asked Chi-Chi.

"I know," said Goku, but I decided to let Uub train with Majin Buu, so I'm home to stay." Goku flew off.

About ten minutes after Goku left Vegeta arrived. He knocked on the door and Chi-Chi answered it. "Tell Kakarot to come out here now," said Vegeta.

"Goku is not home right now," answered Chi-Chi.

"Where did he go?" asked Vegeta.

"I'm not telling," answered Chi-Chi, "you just fought you don't need to fight again.

"Dang you woman tell me where Kakarot is NOW!" Vegeta yelled.

"NO!" shouted Chi-Chi and she slammed the door.

_Now I've got to find him on my own _thought Vegeta as he flew off. _He's either at Dende's lookout, Roshi's Island, or Gohan's house, I'll go to the lookout._

While Vegeta flew off towards the lookout the battle between Piccolo and Yamcha and Tien was about to start.

"You ready Yamcha?" asked Tien.

"Ya," answered Yamcha, "we gotta win this battle, and then Piccolo will teach us the fusion technique."

"Alright then let's go," Tien said. They darted over to Piccolo.

"Wolf Fang Fist!" shouted Yamcha. He curved his pointer and middle finger and thumb so it looked like a fang. He brought it down on Piccolo and brought it back up then he slashed Piccolo with both hands while they still looked like a fang.

"Ouch," said Piccolo, "not bad not bad at all."

"Tri Beam!" Tien yelled. He brought his hands together in a triangular shape and a huge energy blast came out of it. Piccolo dodged at the last second. The attack made a huge explosion.

"Piccolo where are you," shouted Yamcha.

Piccolo teleported right in back of Yamcha, "Right here," he said "Destructive Wave! A huge beam came out of his hand and hit Yamcha in the back.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" yelled Tien as he ran up to Piccolo and tried to punch him. He nailed Piccolo in the back of the head and he went flying. Yamcha got up and teleported in front of where Piccolo was punched to. He kicked him down to the ground and created a large crater in the floor.

"Not bad," said Piccolo who was getting back up.

Yamcha and Tien were floating in the air above him.

"Try dodging this," shouted Piccolo, "SCATTER SHOT!"

Tien and Yamcha closed their eyes and got in a blocking stance.

Piccolo started firing energy blasts all over the lookout. He never hit Yamcha or Tien at all. After a while they both opened their eyes. They looked around and all over the look out were energy blasts that weren't moving.

"Why the heck did you do that Piccolo?" shouted Yamcha.

"You'll see," said Piccolo. He smiled and brought his hands down across his body fast.

"Yamcha, brace yourself!" Tien shouted.

"Huh, why?" asked Yamcha. He looked around and saw the energy beams flying at them. They both got in defensive stances again.

The beams hit them both and created a huge explosion.

"Hah!" said Piccolo with a smile, "I beat both of them.

"No you didn't," shouted Tien. The smoke cleared and they appeared with barely any scratches on them.

"Hey Tien why don't we do two of our strongest energy attacks at once?" asked Yamcha.

"Good idea," Tien said.

"Hmm," thought Piccolo, "what are they talking about up there?"

"Ready?" asked Tien.

"Ready when you are," said Yamcha.

"One two three," they both yelled at the same time.

"KAMEHAMEHA," said Yamcha quickly.

"DODONPA!" Tien yelled and pointed his pointer finger and a yellow energy ray came out. They both hit Piccolo and made a huge explosion.

Meanwhile Goku had just arrived at Master Roshi's place. Goku rang the doorbell.

Master Roshi answered it. "Hey Goku, said Master Roshi, " it's been a while."

"Ya it sure has," Goku answered.

"Is that Goku?" asked Krillin, "It is Goku!"

"Hi Krillin," said Goku, "I've been meaning to ask but I guess I fainted before I had the chance, but why are you bald again?"

"Oh ya uh well you see," muttered Krillin, "I was teaching 18 the Destructo Disk technique and she kinda cut off most of my hair.

"Then why didn't you let it grow back," Goku asked.

"You should have seen it, it was a nightmare," said Krillin, "so I cut it all off.

"Oh," said Goku, "Why are you here I thought Hercule gave 18 all of his money for letting him win the tournament."

"He did we're just visiting," said Krillin.

"Oh" said Goku as 18 and nine year old Marron walk in the room.

At the lookout the smoke just cleared and Piccolo was still standing.

"What?" said Yamcha, "how could he stand after that?"

"Very powerful," said Piccolo, "Very powerful."

"HA! I'll show you very powerful," said a voice.

"Who is that?" yelled Piccolo as he turned around.

"Vegeta why are you here?" asked Tien.

"Where's Kakarot I must show him this new power and defeat him," said Vegeta.

"Goku is not here," answered Piccolo.

"Where is he then?" asked Vegeta.

"I do not know," Piccolo answered.

"Fine I'll find him eventually," yelled Vegeta as he flew off.

_Where should I go now_ thought Vegeta, _I'll go to the Kame House._

"Tien and Yamcha,"said Piccolo, "I will teach you the fusion technique even though you didn't beat me. You both have been training hard and both have grown a lot stronger." Piccolo starts teaching them it.

Vegeta finally arrives at the Kame House and knocks on the door.

Roshi opens the door. "Come on in Vegeta.

"Is Kakarot here?" asked Vegeta.

"Yes," answered Master Roshi.

"Good," said Vegeta. He walked inside and saw Krillin, 18, Marron, and Goku sitting in a room watching TV.

"Hey Vegeta take a seat," said Goku.

"Kakarot I came here to tell you I have grown stronger than you and," Vegeta was cut off.

"Vegeta I'm not gonna fight you again and how could you get stronger than me so fast. Nice lie to get a rematch.

"It's no lie Kakarot," said Vegeta.

"How could you have gotten stronger than me in a few hours?" asked Goku.

"Come outside and I'll show you."

"I don't want to fight Vegeta.

"We won't I will just show you my new found strength," said Vegeta.

"Fine then," said Goku getting up. Krillin, 18, and Marron followed also.

They walked outside. "Ok Vegeta show me," said Goku.

"Alright Kakarot watch and be amazed at the first Super Saiyan 4!" yelled Vegeta.

Piccolo finished teaching Tien and Yamcha the technique. "You have a half an hour before that wears off, by the way what is your name."

"Tiencha," answered Tiencha.

"Tiencha we're going to the Kame House. I think that is were Vegeta went," said Piccolo.

"Alright let's go," said Tiencha.

At the Kame House Vegeta is starting to power up.

"Goku did he just say Super Saiyan 4?" asked Krillin.

"Ya I think so," answered Goku.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" screamed Vegeta. Vegeta finished his transformation.

"Vegeta how can you be a Super Saiyan 4," asked Goku, "You're not even a Super Saiyan 3 yet.

"Hey Vegeta your tail is back," said Krillin.

"Yes you're right Krillin," answered Vegeta as he turned normal.

"Kakarot I don't know how I did without being Super Saiyan 3 but I just did, answered Vegeta, now I am going to try something." "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" screamed Vegeta and his tail appeared. Amazing I can grow my tail back now. That means I can turn into an Oozaru."

"Let's see," said Goku, "use that fake moon you used to use."

"Great idea Kakarot," said Vegeta. He threw a white energy blast up in the sky and looked at it. He turned into a giant ape called an Oozaru. "Amazing!"

Tiencha and Piccolo landed. Tien and Yamcha split bodies.

"Piccolo you taught them the fusion technique?"

"Yes."

"Wow!" said Goku.

Vegeta transformed to normal.

"What happened to him?" asked Piccolo, "how come he can turn into an Oozaru."

"Everyone meet at Capsule Corp. tomorrow," said Vegeta and he flew off.

"Well see ya tomorrow," Goku and he flew off so did the others.

* * *


	3. Hell's training

**Episode 3**

**Hell's Training**

When Goku got home Chi-Chi was waiting for him. "Goku time for dinner," she yelled.

"Not today," Goku answered as he walked out the door.

"What's gotten into him," said Chi-Chi, "he just got home and he won't even eat dinner."

_How did Vegeta attain this new power, _wondered Goku. _I've gotta keep training. _Goku flew off.

Meanwhile at Buu's house Buu was about to start his training with Uub.

"Are you ready?" asked Buu in a high pitched voice.

"Ya," answered Uub. He ran at Buu. "CHA!" screamed Uub as he tried to punch Buu.

Buu jumped in the air. "You to slow," said Buu and he came rocketing down and slammed Uub with his butt. Uub pushed him off and got back onto his feet..

"It's time to take it up a notch," said Uub, "take this!" He charged up an energy blast and threw it at Buu.

"Buu can beat that," said Majin Buu. He put out his hands and right when it was about to hit him clapped them together when the blast was in the middle of them. When he spread out his arms the blast was gone. "Buu use Innocence Cannon on you now," said Majin Buu. He sucked in a lot of air until his stomach stuck out and then blew all the air with such a force that it sent Uub flying.

Meanwhile Goku had just arrived at Gohan's house. Goku knocked. Videl answered the door, "Gohan and Dad are in the back," said Videl. Goku ran around the house. When he got to the backyard he saw Gohan and Hercule sparring, but what really surprised him was that Hercule was flying. Hercule was throwing punch after punch at Gohan, but Gohan either blocked or dodged them all. Gohan then teleported behind Hercule and put both hands together and hit him to the ground.

"Hey Dad," said Gohan

"Hello Goku," said Hercule.

"Hey guys," said Goku. "Hercule when did you learn how to fly?" asked Goku.

"A few weeks ago," answered Hercule. "I also learned how to shoot energy blasts and use the Kamehameha Wave."

"Who trained you?" asked Goku, "Gohan?"

"Nope," said Hercule, "it was Majin Buu."

"He's a little stronger than Frieza's second form but weaker than his third form," said Gohan. "Videl also started fighting again, she's even stronger than Hercule. She is about as strong as Frieza's final form we let them both become Z Fighters."

"Wow!" said Goku. "I had no idea so much has happened while I was gone."

"Oh yeah," said Gohan, "Yamcha started fighting again and Tien joined back up."

"I know," said Goku. "I saw them fused."

"What!" yelled Gohan. "They can fuse now?"

"Yeah," said Goku. "They're Tiencha now."

"They've been training to fuse for eight months," said Gohan.

"Vegeta can now turn Super Saiyan 4," said Goku.

"What about Super Saiyan 3," asked Gohan.

"He skipped it I guess," said Goku. He can also grow his tail back and by using the fake moon technique he can turn into an Oozaru."

"So what you're saying is that Vegeta is now the strongest Z Fighter?" asked Hercule.

"Yes," said Goku, "even stronger than me."

"Hey Dad why don't we get stronger," said Gohan. "Ok," said Goku.

"Do you wanna fight Hercule," asked Gohan.

"No I think I'll sit this one out I'm still tired from our fight. What about Videl?" asked Hercule.

"She said she was to busy to fight today," said Gohan.

"Ok," said Hercule, " I'll just watch."

"Ready son?" asked Goku, as he got into his fighting stance.

"Ready Dad," answered Gohan getting into his fighting stance.

Meanwhile Uub was still down. He moaned as he got back on to his feet. "I won't lose," yelled Uub He started shooting energy blasts at Buu fast. They all hit him and created an explosion. When the smoke cleared Buu was standing there without a scratch on him.

"Kamehameha," Buu shouted fast. He shot a Kamehameha Wave at Uub. When it hit him he flew backwards.

"I give up," said Uub. He tried to get up but fell down in the process.

"Buu win, Buu win," said Buu jumping up and down.

Meanwhile Goku and Gohan were about to start their fight.

Gohan ran at Goku and tried to punch him, but Goku caught his arm and twisted it, Gohan screamed and kneed Goku in the stomach. Gohan spun around and kicked Goku which sent him flying.

"Agh," screamed Gohan and he turned Super Saiyan 2.

Goku got up. "Ah" yelled Goku," said Goku, "so that's the way you want to play." Goku started to scream and turned into Super Saiyan 3.

"So, I guess I'll have to beat you while you're in Super Saiyan 3 form," said Gohan.

"You guess right," said Goku. Goku teleported and reappeared in front of Gohan. He punched him in the gut. Gohan gasped for air and held onto his stomach.

"Do you give up yet?" asked Goku.

Meanwhile, where Uub and Majin Buu were fighting. "Get up," said Buu.

Uub didn't move. "Buu said get up," yelled Majin Buu. He threw a pick energy blast that hit Uub.

Uub got up. "Ow," he said, "what did you do that for?"

"You have to get stronger fast," said Buu.

"Arg," Uub shouted, "Goku never worked me this hard."

"Buu not Goku," Majin Buu shouted.

"Fine, whatever," said Uub. He ran at Buu and tried to punch Buu again. Buu jumped very high.

"You fall for this attack again," said Buu.

Not this time," said Uub. He threw about ten energy blasts at Buu and then charged one up and tossed one at Majin Buu. It hit him and Buu was falling to the ground. Uub kicked him and sent Buu flying.

Buu got up. "KAMEHAMEHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" screamed Buu it went straight at Uub. When it was about to hit Uub he put both arms out and tried to stop it. "You won't stop this," said Majin Buu.

"Oh yes I will," screamed Uub.

Meanwhile at Goku and Gohan's fight.

"Kamehameha!" Goku yelled.

The Kamehameha Wave was coming straight at Gohan. He jumped forward over it. "Masenko HA!" screamed Gohan. It hit Goku in the head and he went flying backwards.

"Nice moves son," said Goku.

"Thanks Dad," Gohan answered.

"You may be strong, but this match is far from over," shouted Goku. Goku flew at Gohan.

Gohan threw about twenty energy blasts at his father, but they had no effect. Goku kept charging threw.

"How about this," yelled Gohan, "KAMEHAMEHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The Kamehameha Wave was about to hit Goku but Goku teleported away from it.

"Kamehameha!" yelled Goku from above Gohan. The Kamehameha Wave collided with Gohan and he hit the ground.

Videl walked out the front door.

"Get up Gohan, get up," yelled Hercule.

Videl heard and ran to the back. "Gohan!" she yelled. She saw Gohan on the ground unconscious.

Goku turned to his normal form. Gohan woke up. "Good fight," said Gohan weakly.

"Thanks meet at Capsule Corp. tomorrow," said Goku, "Videl, Hercule, since you two are now Z Fighters come too, I'll explain more there. Bye."

Goku flew off to tell the rest of the Z fighters.

Meanwhile Uub was still holding back the Kamehameha Wave. Buu put all of his energy into it and Uub lost control.

Goku landed there. "Hey Majin Buu," said Goku.

"Hello Goku," said Buu.

"Hey Buu tomorrow bring Uub to Capsule Corp. we are having a Z Fighters meeting."

"Ok," answered Majin Buu.

"See ya then," said Goku as he flew home.


	4. Fusion Fighting

Episode 4

Fusion Fighting

"Chi-Chi!" yelled Goku, "I'm home."

"Finally Goku," said Chi-Chi.

"Sorry I was at Gohan's," said Goku. "I haven't seen him for two years."

"You havn't seen me for two years and we've barely talked," said Chi-Chi.

"I'm sorry Chi-Chi," said Goku. "I really am."

"Oh Goku I can't stay mad at you," said Chi-Chi as she hugged him.

"Chi-Chi where's Goten," asked Goku.

"He's on a date with Valese," answered Chi-Chi.

"Oh," said Goku. "When will he be back?"

"Any second now," answered Chi-Chi.

Goten opened the door and walked in. "Hey Dad," said Goten.

"Hi Goten," said Goku.

"Are you here to stay," asked Goten. "Or are you going back to the lookout to train Uub?"

"No Goten I'm staying here with you and your mom," said Goku. "Uub is training with Majin Buu.

"Oh," said Goten.

"Goten since you're a Z Fighter tommorow you have to come to Capsule Corp." said Goku. "Chi-Chi you can come to if you like."

"No thank you Goku," said Chi-Chi."Please tell me you're not fighting someone who wants to destroy Earth again."

"No we are not," said Goku.

"Dad why are we having a meeting then," asked Goten.

"Really I don't know," said Goku. "Vegeta told Tien, Yamcha, Krillin, 18, Piccolo, and me to meet at Capsule Corp. soI'm telling all the Z Fighters to come."

"OhI wonder why," said Goten.

"I think it has something to do with Vegeta being a Super Saiyan 4 and being able to transform into an Oozaru ape," said Goku.

"SUPER SAIYAN4!"yelled Goten.

"Ya," said Goku.

"Dad what's an Oozaru ape?" asked Goten.

"Goku you're not talking about that Giant apeVegeta turned intowhenyou first fought him?" asked Chi-Chi.

"Ya," said Goku.

"What are you talking about?" asked Goten.

"Goten you know how Vegeta and I are the last full saiyans alive?" asked Goku. "Heck I'm not even the least bit human."

"Ya," said Goten.

"Well you, Trunks, Gohan, Pan, and Bra are all half humans and half saiyans," said Goku. "You following me son?"

"Ya," said Goten. "I think so."

"Good," said Goku. "Anyway all saiyans are born with tails. Even you half saiyans. Gohan had one till he was about five years old, but Vegeta cut it off. When you and Trunks were born Vegeta, Bulma, Chi-Chi, and I decided to get rid of you tails so you two couldn't transform into an Oozaru.

"What do tails have to do with transforming into an Oozaru?" asked Goten.

"Well, if a saiyan looks at a full moon while he has a tail he transforms into a giant ape called an Oozaru ape," said Goku. When Vegeta went into Super Saiyan 4 his tail came out again. When he turned into his normal form his tail wasn't there anymore, but he forced it out and used his fake moon technique to turn into an Oozaru. He turned back to normal and his tail was lost again."

"Oh," said Goten.

"Goku you've had a long day today why don't we go to bed,"said Chi-Chi.

"Fine with me," said Goku as he walked into his bedroom.

The next day Goku and Goten flew to Capsule Corp. When they got there everyone was there except for Tien.

Bulma walked over. Hi Goku," she said. "Hi Goten.

"Hey Bulma," said Goku.

"Hello," said Goten.

They walked over and met up with therest of the Z Fighters. Tien came in right after them.

"Tien what took so long?" asked Yamcha.

"I was still sore from all of our training while we were fused," said Tien.

"I'm still sore and I wasn't late," said Yamcha.

"I know, but I decided to stop by Korin's tower to get two Senzu Beans one for you and one for me," said Tien.

"Cool," said Yamcha. "That will help.

Tien threw him one. "Catch."

Yamcha caught it and ate it. Tien ate his as well.

"Enough," shouted Vegeta. "I called you all here to tell you that I should be the leader of the Z Fighters."

"What? yelled Krillin.

"That's insane," yelled Puar.

"Ya," said Yamcha, Puar's right Goku's been in charge since we started fighting together."

"I am much stronger than him now, said Vegeta. "There is no one here that can defeat menow not even Kakarot."

"How do you figure," yelled Uub. "Goku just beat you yesterday."

"I am now much stronger," said Vegeta.

"Even though you are a Super Saiyan 4 Goku could still beat you!" yelled Tien.

"He's a Super Saiyan 4?" asked Videl.

"Ya," said Gohan. "I haven't seen it yet though."

"Kakarot must want me to take over leadership since he's not saying anything," said Vegeta.

"Dad," said Trunks, "Goku has been leader for a very long time he should stay leader."

"My own son speaks against me!" yelled Vegeta.

"Dad I'm just saying," Trunks was cut off.

"Silence," shouted Vegeta.

"Vegeta we don't even know if you are stronger than me," said Goku.

"Yes we do," said Vegeta. "There's no possible way that you can beat me.

"Vegeta," Goku was cut off.

"Would you like to fight Kakarot," yelled Vegeta, "and see who is stronger."

"No," said Goku. "We just fought yesterday."

"See you're scared," said Vegeta.

"I am not," said Goku. "One week from today we will fight."

"You want to train to get stronger?" asked Vegeta. "I don't blame you you're going up against an extremely powerful form."

"Hey Vegeta isn't the only won who has a new power," said Tien.

"Ya," said Yamcha. "Piccolo finally taught us how to fuse."

"Really?" asked Trunks.

"Ya," said Tien.

"Hey, how about we have a fusion battle," said Goten.

"Yes that's a great idea," said Piccolo. "Then we can see how strong Tiencha is."

"Alright," said Yamcha. "I'm in.

"It's been awhile," said Trunks. "But why not?"

"I'll fight," said Goten. "Let's just hope Gotenks is stronger than ever."

"Fine I guess I'll fight," said Tien.

"Alright then," said Piccolo. "Let's go."

Tien and Yamcha went to one side, and Goten and Trunks went to another side.

"FUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" they all scramed at the same time.

"You're Tiencha,"said Gotenks as he looked at him. "Not very pretty are you?"

"AW SHUT UP!" yelled Tiencha.

"Whatever," said Gotenks.

"Ok let's get this started," said Tiencha.

"Might as well it'll be over in a few seconds anyway," said Gotenks.

"I've had enough of your smart ass remarks," yelled Tiencha as he flew forward.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" yelled Gotenks.

"What?" yelled Tien. "Oh crap." The attack hit him dead on and created an explosion. When the smoke cleared Tien and Yamcha were on the ground out of their fusion.

The others were dumbfounded.

"How could this fight be over this early?" asked Krillin.

"Mr. Tien," said Choultzu.

Back at the battle. "You guys really do suck," said Gotenks as he laughed. "Geez we're not even Super Saiyan."

Where the others are.

"Well it was their first fight that they were fused in," said Piccolo.

"Ya," said Bulma, "but Gotenks did much better in their first battle."

"Yes but they are Saiyans," Android 18 pointed out.

"True," said Bulma.

Back where the battle took place.

Gotenks was cheering for himself. "WOO WOO WOO WOO!" cheered Gotenks. "Gotenks is the best, oh ya,that's true."

"Whoa we lost," said Yamcha getting up.

"Ya I can't believe it," said Tien.

"You guys suck out loud," said Gotenks.

"Wanna say that again," asked Yamcha.

"Ya," said Gotenks. "You guys suck out loud."

"Well if we suck so bad why don't you look up," said Tien.

"Oh like I'm really going to fall for that," said Gotenks as he rolled his eyes. "When I look up you will run at me and start punching me, duh."

"He's to smart for us Tien," said Yamcha.

"Ya," said Tien. "Way to smart."

"You got that right," said Gotenks, "and don't forget it."

"Oh we won't," said Tien with a smirk.

(The others)

"Piccolo they have something up their sleeve," said Gohan.

"Yes I know," answered Piccolo.

(Fusion Fight)

"You should have looked up when you were told to," said a voice.

"Huh?" shouted Gotenks. "Who are you." He looked up and saw Tiencha.

"What but you're but they're," said Gotenks confusedly.

"This is where the real battle begins," said Tiencha.


	5. The Real Battle

** Episode 5**

**The Real Battle**

"WHAT?" screamed Gotenks.

"Oh that," said Tiencha. "That's a technique I made up last night. You see I was never nervous when you almost hit me with that Kamehameha Wave. Actually I knew you would do that."

"Ya right," said Gotenks. "It's not like you can read minds."

"Well actually I can, the third eye that Tien has got a humongous power boost when we fused," said Tiencha. "Now I can read your mind."

"What?" screamed Gotenks.

"Are you deaf?" asked Tiencha. "I said..."

"I know what you said!" yelled Gotenks.

"Then why did you scream what?" asked Tiencha.

"Shut up!" yelled Gotenks.

"Ah the Super Ghost Kamikaze attack, huh?"asked Tiencha. "You're lucky I've never seen it before let's just hope it works.

"Wait a minute if you can read my thoughts how come you don't know what it does?" asked Gotenks.

"Ya about that," said Tiencha. "Um well you see."

"AH HA!" yelled Gotenks. "You can't read my mind you were just trying to psyche me out."

"No, not really, I can read your mind," said Tiencha.

"Yeah sure," said Gotenks.

"I'm serious," said Tiencha. "How else would I have known you were going to use the Super Ghost Kamikaze attack?"

"Lucky guess," said Gotenks.

"But I have never seen it before," said Tiencha.

"Oh that," said Gotenks. "But why don't you know?"

"Well you see, err, umm, how should I say this, Oh I got it," said Tiencha. "I can only see what energy attack you are going to use next."

The others all fall down like on all anime shows.

"Idiot," said Piccolo as he got back up.

Gohan just laughed.

(Fight)

"Fine that won't help you much in battle," said Gotenks.

"It will," Tiencha said. "If I have already seen a move before then I will know what to do before it comes."

"Good point," said Gotenks. "But you haven't seen this one yet and it's comin atcha right now!SUPER GHOST KAMIKAZE ATTACK!" Gotenks blew out three white ghosts that looked exactly like him but with ghost tails, no feet.

"Uh what are those things?" asked Tiencha.

"None of you beeswax," yelled Gotenks. "Now shut up and let me make a plan with my homies." Gotenks huddled up with the ghosts, but without touching them. "Got it?" The ghosts all nodded in agreement."Ok NOW!" One ghost flew over to Tiencha, but before it reached him it touched the ground and blew up making a giant explostion.

Tiencha coughed in the smoke. "What the," said Tiencha. He looked over at Gotenks when the smoke cleared. The other ghosts were gone. "Where are the other ghosts?"

Gotenks pointed behind Tiencha. Tiencha turned around and saw the two ghosts coming straight at him. "Darn!" screamed Tiencha. The ghosts reached at him and got him in a headlock. Instantly when the touched him they blew up and an even bigger explosion was made. When the smoke cleared Tiencha was on the ground.

"Yahoo," screamed Gotenks jumping up and down. All of the sudden the copies of Tien and Yamcha flew at Gotenks and started punching and kicking him.

Tiencha got up. "I forgot to mention that they can fight," he said.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Gotenks. He created a huge energy barrier, and Yamcha and Tien were sent flying. They landed on the ground near Tiencha and got up, one on each side.

"Good job," said Tiencha to the copies.

"Hey explain that attack to me," shouted Gotenks.

"Alright," said Tiencha. "You've been fighting extremely well so far. I guess it wouldn't hurt.

"Then explain," yelled Gotenks.

"Alright, alright," said Tiencha. "When I'm fused I can make copies of Yamcha and Tien since they fused to create me."

"Are they real?" interrupted Gotenks.

"No, far from it actually," said Tiencha. "I just use my ki to make them the more ki I use the stronger they become. I didn't use to much ki on the guys though. They can do anything Tien and Yamcha can do fight, use energy blasts, even do strong attacks like the Kamehameha Wave and the Dodonpa Wave. I have them fight along side of me so I have an edge against my opponent."

"Oh I get it," said Gotenks. "Well, since you're gonna cheat and make copies of yourselves I'll take my power up to a new level. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!" screamed Gotenks. There was a burst of energy that kicked up dust and when the dust cleared Gotenks was in Super Saiyan 3.

"Ok so I guess I have to take on Super Saiyan 3 now," said Tiencha.

"Yup," said Gotenks.

"Oh well now that I am fused and have fakes of the two people that fused to make me I am unbeatable," yelled Tiencha.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA," screamed Gotenks as he flew over to Tiencha at great speed.

"FUSION BLAST!" yelled Tiencha. He formed his hands like a Kamehameha Wave. The blast looked exactly like a Kamehameha Wave, but in the middle it had a line of yellow.

"Oh crap!" screamed Gotenks. The blast hit him head on.

"Yes, I did it," Tiencha shouted.

"I wouldn't be so sure," said Gotenks. He was on the ground with scratches all over him. He got up and limped over to Tiencha. He punched him and Tiencha went flying. "Tell me what was with that blast?"

"You like learning about other people's energy attacks, don't you?" asked Tiencha. "First my copy technique now this, Geez."

"AW shut up," yelled Gotenks. "Just tell me."

"Fine whatever," said Tiencha. "It's simple actually, but it requires a lot of ki. I just fused Yamcha and Tien's strongest attacks together in one blast."

"So it was a Kamehameha Wave and a Dodonpa Wave in the middle," said Gotenks.

"Yes, correct," said Tiencha.

"Okie-Dokie," said Gotenks as he got into his fighting stance. Tiencha, Yamcha, and Tien got in theirs as well. Gotenks charged at Tiencha. Tiencha threw about ten energy blasts at him but Gotenks kept going. The energy blasts had no effect on him.

"Oh crap!" yelled Tiencha.

Gotenks stopped right in front of him."Huh?" said Tiencha.

"Kamehameha!" screamed Gotenks fast.

"What?" screamed Tiencha. It hit him dead on and created a huge explosion. When the smoke cleared Tiencha was on the ground about fifteen fieet away. He was hurt badly and could barely stand up.

"Now it's time to finish this off!" screamed Gotenks he flew over to Tiencha who just got up. He had all of his weight on his right leg. Gotenks brought his fist back ready to punch Tiencha as he flew on.

"NO!" yelled Tiencha. Gotenks brought his fist forward and right when he was about to punch him he slit up into Goten and Trunks. At the same time Tiencha turned into Tien and Yamcha. Tien and Yamcha both fell down. Goten and Trunks were both standing up breathing hardly.

Choultzu ran over to Tien. "Tien get up get up!" shouted Yamcha as he put both hands on him and shook him.

Piccolo walked over to him. "His leg is broken," he said.

"I'll go get them two Senzu beans," said Videl.

"Better get four," said Hercule. "Goten and Trunks look pretty hurt themselves."

"Alright," said Videl as she flew off.

"I'll come with you," shouted Krillin as he flew off..

"Me too," shouted Gohan he flew towards them.

"You better stay with your brother," said Krillin.

"But Videl is my wife," said Gohan.

"Gohan stay with Goten," said Videl. "He's my brother too now."

"Yes, I understand," said Gohan. He flew back down to the others. When he got back Piccolo was the only one out there.

"Hello Gohan," said Piccolo.

"Hi Piccolo," he answered. "Where are the others?"

"They brought Goten, Trunks, Tien, and Yamcha into Capsule Corporation to get some rest," Piccolo answered.

"Ok I am going to go see them," said Gohan as he walked inside.

When he was at the door Piccolo called after him. "Gohan," he said, "I want you to train as much as you can. In one week when we see each other again I want to see how much you can improve."

"Alright Piccolo," said Gohan as he smiled.

"Make me proud," said Piccolo as he smiled back.

When he flew off. "Just like old times Piccolo," Gohan whispered to himself and he walked inside Capsule Corp.


	6. Super Saiyan 2

Episode 6

Super Saiyan 2

"Hey dad," said Goten. "Why don't you stop watching T.V. and train your battle with Vegeta is in five days and you haven't done any training."

"Ok son," said Goku. "Good idea. He turned the T.V. off and walked outside. When the got there Goku kept walking in the woods.

"Dad where are you going?" asked Goten.

"Into the woods meet me there," said Goku. He took off running.

Goten chased after him. After about an hour of searching Goten found Goku training in an open field. "Hey dad why did you run off without me?" asked Goten.

"I dunno," he answered, "eager I guess."

"Whatever," said Goten.

"Goten start throwing these rocks at me," said Goku.

Goten looked down and saw a big pile of rocks. "I did this drill once with Gohan twelve years ago," said Goten.

"You're nineteen right now," said Goku. "So that must mean you did this when you were seven.

"Yep," said Goten. He threw a rock at Goku and hit him.

"Ow what was that for," asked Goku rubbing his head.

"This drill helps you dodge attacks," said Goten. You have to be ready for anything." He started throwing rocks at Goku.

Goku kept dodging. It was an hour before the whole pile of rocks was thrown.

"Goku, Goten dinner is ready," yelled Chi-Chi.

"Dinner oh boy!" shouted Goku. As he ran into the house.

"Dad what about training?" asked Goten.

"We'll do that later," said Goku as he ran inside.

"C'mon dad," said Goten to himself. "Why don't you train seriously?" Goten started training by himself.

About an hour later Goku came back into the woods looking for Goten. "Goten where are you," he shouted but Goten was no where to be found.

(Capsule Corp)

"Goten why are you here?asked Vegeta are you trying to spy on me?"

"Cool it Dad," said Trunks. "He's just here to train."

"Is that true?" asked Vegeta.

"Yeah," answered Goten.

"Why aren't you training with your father?" asked Vegeta.

"He's doing super hard training that's to much for me," lied Goten.

"So Kakarot is training extremely hard so he can beat me," said Vegeta. "It doesn't matter how hard he trains he will never defeat me." Vegeta walked away.

"Dad," called Trunks. "Could Goten and I use the Gravity Chamber?"

"Yes," answered Vegeta as he kept on walking.

(Goku's House)

"I can't find Goten anywhere," said Goku to Chi-Chi.

"Oh I hope he's alright," said Chi-Chi.

"He's strong," said Goku. "He'll be alright.

(Gravity Chamber)

"How high should I turn it up," asked Trunks.

"How about 3,000 times Earth's gravity," said Goten.

"Wow that's a lot," said Trunks.

"Yes I know but remember what you're dad said," said Goten.

(Episode 1)

"You will never beat me you were training Uub I have been training in 6,000 times Earth's gravity there is no way you can win, yelled Vegeta.

(Back to Episode 6)

"Oh yeah," said Trunks.

"I want to become a Super Saiyan 2," said Goten, "And I know you want to also."

"Yeah but going that hight to become a Super Saiyan 2 that's half of what my dad trains in," said Trunks.

"True," said Goten. "But I want to be one before next week."

"Good point," said Trunks. "Alright let's do this."

(Gohan's Housefour days later)

"Come on Videl keep blocking," said Gohan as he kept punching her.

"I'm trying to but you've gotten so much stronger," said Videl.

"But you have to," said Gohan.

"Yes but I don't think I can keep up with you I mean you're a Saiyan," said Videl.

"I know but we have to get stronger," said Gohan.

"Why there is no threat," said Videl.

"That may be true," said Gohan. "But I promised Piccolo that I would get stronger." Gohan kept throwing punches and accidentally hit Videl.

"Mommy Mommy!" yelled Pan as she ran over to her mother.

"Honey are you all right?" asked Gohan.

"Yes I'm fine but until I get stronger please train with yourself," said Videl.

"Alright," said Gohan. "I'll train with Dad." Gohan flew off to Goku's house. When he got there he saw Goku and Chi-Chi talking to each other. "What's wrong?" asked Gohan.

"We haven't seen your brother in four days" said Chi-Chi.

"Oh well Dad will you train with me?" asked Gohan.

"Of course Son." answered Goku.

(Capsule Corp the day before the fight)

"Hey Goten," said Trunks. "Tommorrow is the big day."

"Yeah I know," said Goten. "And we still haven't become Super Saiyan 2's yet."

"I know let's go into the Gravity Chamber," said Trunks. "We've been Super Saiyans for about twelve years now we should be able to become Super Saiyan 2's soon."

"Ok let's go," said Goten. The two of them ran into the Gravity Chamber.

"Turn it up to four thousand times Earth's gravity," said Goten.

"Right," answered Trunks. He turned it up to four thousand times Earth's gravity.

"Ok now this is hard," said Goten.

"Let's spar," said Trunks.

"Ok," answered Goten. He ran up to Trunks and Punched him but right when he was about to hit him he fell forward because the gravity was to much for him. Trunks fell down also.

"Hey Goten power up all the way," said Trunks maybe we will find the power within us to grow to the next level."

"Ok," said Goten. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed. Trunks started to scream too. Just then Vegeta opened the door.

"Come on Goten we're doing it!" shouted Trunks.

"So are you," yelled Goten.

"Hmm," said Vegeta.

"We're doing it!" they both screamed at the same time. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They had both become Super Saiyan 2.

(Goku's House)

"Woah!" he said. "That power it feels like Goten's but much stronger. It's coming from Capsule Corp."

"Goku whats wrong?" asked Chi-Chi.

"It's Goten I think I know where he is," said Goku.

"Then go get him," screamed Chi-Chi.

"OK Ok," said Goku. He flew off to Capsule Corp. When he got there Trunks, Goten, and Vegeta were training together.

"Kakarot!" yelled Vegeta. "Why are you here to spy?"

"No I just felt my son's energy," said Goku. "I can see that he and Trunks have become Super Saiyan 2's."

"Correct," said Vegeta now you and your son get out of my house!"

"Fine," said Goku.

Kakarot be there tommorrow," said Vegeta.

"Don't worry I will," said Goku. Goten and Goku both flew off.

The next day all the Z Fighters met up at Capsule Corp.

"Hello Kakarot," said Vegeta. "You are the last one here."

"Sorry I had to get some extra practice in before our fight," said Goku.

"Well this place is to small for our battle," said Vegeta. "I found a perfect wasteland for our battle."

"Fine said Goku. All of the Z Fighters flew off.

When they got to the wasteland Vegeta and Goku got into their fighting stances. "Are you ready?" asked Vegeta.

"More than ever," said Goku.


	7. An Interruption

** Episode 7**

**An Interruption**

RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Vegeta. There was a huge explosion from all the energy when the smoke cleared he was Super Saiyan 4. "HAHAHAA," laughed Vegeta. "You will never defeat me."

"Oh yes I will," said Goku. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Goku was now on Super Saiyan.

"You're only in Super Saiyan form," said Vegeta. "Hmph that's just like you Kakarot."

_I've got to see how strong Super Saiyan 4 really is, _thought Goku. _I just hope it's not as strong as Vegeta says it is. _

"Let's go Kakarot," said Vegeta.

"Alright," answered Goku. They each charged at each other. While they were flying at each other Goku started throwing basic energy attacks at Vegeta. He just kept flying since they had no effect on him. Vegeta tried to kick Goku. His foot was about to hit him in the face but Goku leaned back and dodged it. Goku tried punching Vegeta but he ducked just in time. Vegeta punched Goku in the stomach several times. Then he launched an energy blast right at Goku's gut and he was sent flying backwards.

(The Others)

"Geez my dad's going to win already," said Trunks.

"_This isn't good,"_ thought Piccolo.

(Fight)

Vegeta flew over to Goku ,put his hands, together and smashed him to the ground. "I will win!" he shouted. He threw several energy attacks at Goku andthen charged on up and threw it. There was a huge cloud of smoke from that attack. When it cleared Goku was seen in Super Saiyan 3.

(The Others)

"Yahoo, Goku," shouted Krillin.

"Krillin don't get so wound up," said 18. "Goku is only in Super Saiyan 3 while Vegeta is in Super Saiyan 4.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that," said Krillin.

(The Fight)

"Hahahaha," laughed Vegeta. "My strength is far superior than a Super Saiyan 3's.

"I can still try," said Goku. "KAMEHAMEHAAAAAAAAA!" he screamed.

"FinalSHINE!" screamed Vegeta.

"Huh?" said Goku.

(The Others)

"I've never seen my dad use that attack before," said Trunks.

"Neither have I," said Tien.

(The Fight)

Right when the attacks connected Vegeta's Final Shine attacked over powered Goku's Kamehameha Wave. "What?" said Goku. He heard Vegeta laughing. "NO!" BOOM! The attack hit Goku and created smoke all over the place. When it cleared there was the biggest crater any of the Z Fighters had ever seen before. Goku was on the ground but still in Super Saiyan 3.

(The Others)

"Oh my gosh Goku," said Piccolo under his breath.

(The Fight)

"Nice attack Vegeta," said Goku holding onto his shoulder.

"Hmph," Vegeta said. "I didn't believe you could stay concious after that at first but I forgot who I'm dealing with.

"Yeah it's gonna take a lot more than that to beat me," said Goku. Goku flew at Vegeta and punched him in the gut.

"Ouch that actually hurt," said Vegeta as Goku moved back. "Take this GALICK GUN!" shouted Vegeta.

"Oh shit!" screamed Goku he used Instant Transmission and appeared behind Vegeta. "Take this," he yelled. He punched Vegeta multiple times in the back and kicked him into a mountain.

When the smoke from the kick cleared all Vegeta had was a bloody lip. "Wow," said Vegeta sarcastically. "That almost hurt.

"I'll make it hurt," shouted Goku. "KAMEHAMEHA!"

The Kamehameha Wave shot towards Vegeta he hit it out of the way. The attack was heading straight for Bulma and Bra. his six year old daughter.

"Oh shoot!" screamed Vegeta.

Bulma screamed and Bra started crying as she buried her face in her mother's arms.

"NO!" shouted Trunks.He jumped in front of the blast and tried to push it out of the way. "It's to powerful," yelled Trunks.

All of a sudden someone appeared next to Trunks.

I'm not letting you hog all the glory," said Goten.

"Heh," laughed Trunks.

"Let's do this!" shouted Goten.

They pushed it upward and threw it out of the way.

"Phew," said Trunks as he fell backwards onto his bottom.

Goten fell onto his back backwards. "You said it," he said.

(The Fight)

"Good Job Goten," said Goku.

"Good Job Goten," said Vegeta. "Now let's get down to business Kakarot."

"Fine with me," Goku answered.

(The Others)

They're back at it again," said Yamcha.

"Yeah this battle is taking longer than I thought," said Tien.

"Vegeta has more power but Goku has a better strategy," said Piccolo. Goku is conserving his energy whereas Vegeta is using his energy carelessly it could turn out any way, but I think Goku will lose this battle."

"What how come," asked Gohan.

"I do not know," answered Piccolo. It is just a feeling.

"Oh," answered Gohan. "I sure hope that you're wrong Piccolo."

"So do I Gohan," he answered.

"Let's Go Goku," cheered Krillin.

"Krillin please stop," said 18.

"Ok honey," he answered.

(The Fight)

"Kakarot I will not lose to you!" yelled Vegeta as he flew at Goku.

"Well that's going to be hard since I'm not going tolose to you," said Goku with a smile.

They started punching and kicking each other. Goku grabbed both of Vegeta's fists and blocked Vegeta's kicks with his legs. "Looks like you can't hit me," he said.

"Idiot you forgot about my tail," said Vegeta.

"What!" shouted Goku. "OH CRAP!" Vegeta slapped Goku across the face. Goku was sent flying backwards. Goku started breathing hard.

"You will lose Kakarot," said Vegeta.

"Vegeta I thought while we were fighting Kid Buu that you ended that grudge that you had on me," said Vegeta.

"I did Kakarot," said Vegeta. "This is something I want I have nothing against you anymore Kakarot. Sometimes I think of you as a... as a... a... freind."

"Vegeta," said Goku. "Is that true?"

"Yes Kakarot that day when we fought Kid Buu I got rid of all the evil I once had in my heart," said Vegeta. "We are no longer enemies but we will always be rivals."

"Heh, I understand perfectly Vegeta," said Goku with a smile.

"I want to prove to myself that I can lead the Z Fighters," said Vegeta. "And I'll do just that!" Vegeta flew at Goku and punched him into a mountain.

"AH!" shouted Goku. Goku got out from the rubble. They both charged at each other. All of the sudden an energy blast came right at Vegeta.

"WHAT?" shouted Vegeta. He got into a defensive pose and jumped away just in time. When the attack hit the ground it created a huge explosion. "Who threw that?" yelled Vegeta as the smoke cleared.


	8. A New Enemy

Episode 8

A New Enemy

"I don't sense any other power level other than Vegeta's and Goku's," said 18.

"Me neither," said Krillin.

"Was it any of you?" asked Piccolo as he looked at all of the Z Fighters.

"Nope," they all said at the same time.

"Hmm," said Piccolo.

(The Fight)

"I'll ask again," said Vegeta. "Who threw that?"

"I did," said a deep voice. It came from the smoke that the blast had created.

"Who are you?" shouted Goku. "Show yourself."

_"I hope that he is no enemy," _thought Piccolo.

"All right," said the voice. "I am Kyanaka." He had a big muscular body and his skin was all blue. He had long purple hair that went down to his ankles.

"He's not that strong," said Goku. "He's only about as strong as Chioutzu, and he doesn't even fight anymore.

"Yes I can sense it to Kakarot," said Vegeta.

"How was your attack so strong Kyanaka," asked Goku. "Are you hiding your energy?"

"No," answered Kyanaka. My energy is impossible to read." He laughed.

"Vegeta I don't think he's on our side," said Goku.

"Yes I agree Kakarot," said Vegeta.

"Ok let's go and fight him," said Goku.

"Goku no!" shouted Piccolo. "You're injured from your fight with Vegeta I'll fight him."

"But Piccolo I have to," said Goku.

"Goku rest we made need you in case this guy is strong," said Piccolo. "Vegeta and I can take him."

"I guess you're right Piccolo," said Goku.

Goku walked over to the others and Piccolo flew over to Vegeta. They both looked up at Kyanaka.

"So I'll be fighting the Namek Piccolo and theSaiyan Vegeta," said Kyanaka.

"WHAT?" shouted Gohan.

"How did you know our names and from what race we are from," shouted Vegeta.

"Would you like me to explain?" asked Kyanaka.

"Yes now tell me!" shouted Vegeta.

"Oh alright," said Kyanaka. "It all started about twelve years ago. I was flying through space and saw a lot of rubble from what looked like an energy blast. Then all of the sudden they all came together and created this planet the one you call Earth.

"Hey didn't we fight Majin Buu twelve years ago?" asked Trunks.

"Yes we did," said Goten.

"Then that must have been when Vegeta wished for Earth to come back with the Namekian Dragon Balls," said Goku.

"Yes you are correct," said Kyanaka. "I see Majin Buu is with you now."

"Shut up," yelled Vegeta. "That has nothing to do with how you know our names."

"Patience Vegeta," said Kyanaka. "I am getting to that."

"Then hurry up," he yelled.

"Ok," Kyanaka answered. "Anyway as I was saying I saw Earth and landed on it. It was much prettier than my home planet Madriana. You see I am a Madrian.

"I don't care what you are get on with it!" shouted Vegeta.

"Well about a few hours later I sensed extremely powerful energy levels. So I flew towards them when I got there I saw you Vegeta and Goku. "You see I have been spying on you for twelve years but not just you all of the Z Fighters.

"What?" yelled Vegeta.

"Great story," said Piccolo. "Vegeta let me handle this if he was scared of us twelve years ago he must be terrified now."

"I was never scared of you Piccolo," said Kyanaka.

"Let's see how strong you are!" shouted Piccolo. He flew up at Kyanaka and brought his fist back ready to punch him but right when he was about to Kyanaka dissapeared.

Piccolo felt a tap on his shoulder. "I'm over here," said Kyanaka.

"Aww," said Piccolo in amazement. "_How can he be this fast,"_ he thought. GAH!" he screamed and he swunghis arm behind him but he felt nothing when he turned around Kyanaka was about three yards away from him.

"You're slow Piccolo," said Kyanaka.

"Unh this is pathetic," Vegeta said to himself.

Kyanaka landed on the ground. "What are you doing?" asked Piccolo. Running away?"

"Nope," said Kyanaka.

Piccolo landed too. If it's a fight on the ground you want I'll fight you anywhere." he said.

"Alright then Piccolo let's go," said Kyanaka.

"MASENKO HA!" Piccolo screamed.

"That attack will have no effect on me," said Kyanaka. He threw a blue energyblast under handat Piccolo's attack. It pushed Piccolo's attack back at him.

"WHAT?" he yelled. "How could that attack be stronger than my Masenko?" Right when the attack was about to hit Piccolo he jumped out of the way. "Woah to close," said Piccolo wiping the sweat away from his forehead.

"What's Vegeta thinking," said Goku to himself clenching his fists. "He should be helping him."

Kyanaka ran up to Piccolo and uppercutted him. Piccolo was sent flying upward. Kyanaka teleported above Piccolo, put both of his hands together, and hit him into the ground. When Piccolo hit the ground it created a huge cloud of dust. When it cleared there was a huge crater and Piccolo was in the middle of it on the ground unconcious.

"Oh shoot," shouted Gohan. He ran over to Piccolo and carried him back to the others.

"I guess it's my turn," said Vegeta. He flew towards Kyanaka and punched him across the face.

"Ouch," said Kyanaka. "That almost hurt."

"I"ll make it hurt," screamed Vegeta. He started kicking and punching Kyanaka all over, but he just stood there unaffected. "That's IT," yelled Vegeta. He formed an energy blast and shot him in the gut with it. It created a huge explosion Vegeta flew away. When the smoke cleared Kyanaka was standing there in the same position that he was in before Vegeta shot the blast.

"Take this," yelled Vegeta. "FINAL FLASH!"

"Heh," laughed Kyanaka to himself. He mumbled something and put his hands out and an energy blast came out.

"WHAT?" yelled Krillin.

"Oh my gosh," said Goku.

"No way," said Trunks.

"Impossible," said Tien.

"It can't be," said Vegeta.


	9. The Shapeshifter

** Episode 9**

**The Shapeshifter**

"The Galick Gun?" shouted Vegeta. The attacks collided and the Galick Gun easily overpowered Vegeta's Final Flash attack. Vegeta jumped out of the way just in time. "But how my father and I were the only ones who ever knew that attack."

"That was true, but now I have learned that attack," said Kyanaka.

"How," asked Vegeta. "By spying?"

"No," said Kyanaka.

"Then how?" asked Vegeta.

"Do you really want to know," asked Kyanaka.

"Yes tell me NOW?" screamed Vegeta.

"I don't know," said Kyanaka. "Are you sure?"

"Yes tell me NOW?" Vegeta screamed again.

"Well if you put it that way then... NO!" said Kyanaka cooly.

"You stupid idiot tell me NOW!" Vegeta yelled as he flew towards Kyanaka. He started punching at Kyanaka wildly.

Kyanaka dodged every punch. He smirked and kept dodging Vegeta's punches. Kyanaka kneed Vegeta in the stomach. Vegeta grabbed his stomach since he lost his breath. Heh heh heh," laughed Kyanaka. He disappeared and reappeared above Vegeta and put both hands together and hit him into the ground. He teleported underneath Vegeta and kicked him back into the air. "Now take THIS!" he screamed. He threw a charged up energy blast at Vegeta. It hit him and created a small explosion. Vegeta fell out of the smoke and rocketed towards the ground. He landed on his back.

"Face it Vegeta you've failed," said Kyanaka. "Now you will never learn how I learned your favorite energy attack."

"Shu... Shut... SHUT UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!" Vegeta screamed as he got up. "Tell me now."

"No," said Kyanaka.

"DARN YOU!" Vegeta yelled. He started punching him wildly again, and once again Kyanaka dodged with ease.

(The Others)

"Dad's losing," said Trunks.

"Yeah I noticed," said Goten.

Goku clenched his fists and teeth. "Goku do something," screamed Bulma as Kyanaka started beating on Vegeta again.

"There's nothing I can do," said Goku. "Vegeta is much stronger than me now. I wish I would have done more training in that week I had to prepare for my fight with Vegeta."

"Dad if you're not going to do anything then I will," said Goten. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Goten turned Super Saiyan 2. Trunks did as well.

Goten was about to fly off when Gohan stopped him. "Goten if Dad and Vegeta can't do anything I doubt you will be able to," he said.

"I have to try," said Goten.

"NO," yelled Goku. "This is Vegeta's battle he has to find out how Kyanaka learned his father and his technique."

"But Dad," Goten said.

"No there's nothing we can do," said Goku.

"Your dad's got apoint," said Krillin.

_"Dang it Vegeta fight harder," _thought Goku.

"FATHER!" yelled Trunks.

(The Fight)

Vegeta was on the ground once againbut this time inhisnormal state. "Give it up Vegeta. You can't win," said Kyanaka as he walked over to him.

"D... darn it," said Vegeta. "This is it. I can't get up. Kyanaka reached Vegeta.

"Buh bye Vegeta. He lifted his foot over Vegeta's head.

_"This is it," _thought Vegeta. He closed his eyes and prepared for his death.

"NO!" called out a voice. A green energy blast flew straight at Kyanaka. It hit him in the gut and Kyanaka flew backwards.

"Who did that?" Kyanaka yelled. He looked in the direction the blast came from. He saw the crater and Piccolo at the edge of it with his hand out.

Piccolo smiled and flew towards Vegeta. "Eat this I only have one more left," he said. He puta Senzu Beanin Vegeta's mouth.

"Where did you get that?" asked Vegeta.

"I brought two one for you and one for Goku," Piccolo answered. "Ididn't think any one would interrupt so I saved these for the end of yours and Goku's battle. I ate one so we're fresh out."

"Oh well," said Vegeta we're not gonna need anymore. I'll kill Kyanaka."

"Don't get to confident," said Piccolo. "He's strong. I'll help."

"No this is my battle," said Vegeta.

"How we just met him?" asked Piccolo.

"Go over to Kakarot and the others," said Vegeta. "They'll fill you in on what happened while you were out cold."

"Fine," said Piccolo he flew over to the others. Videl started to explain what had happened.

Vegeta watched for a while until he heard Kyanaka get up. "ARGH, Piccolo you are next," he said.

"Fine with me," said Piccolo. He turned back towards Videl as she explained more to Piccolo.

"Let's go Kyanaka," said Vegeta. "And don't even think about using that strategy you were using on me earlier because it won't work anymore."

"Wha?" said Kyanaka shocked.

"I know your strategy you were trying to make me lose my cool by not telling me how you know my father's attack that he taught me."

"Heh correct Vegeta," said Kyanaka. "And for figuring it out I will tell you how I learned it."

"Good now spill it," said Vegeta.

"Okdo you remember that day about one week ago where you lost to Goku?" asked Kyanaka.

"Yes," answered Vegeta.

"Well when you were flying back you shot a rabbit didn't you?" asked Kyanaka.

"Yes," answered Vegeta. "Why?"

"I was that rabbit."

"WHAT?" Vegeta yelled.

"You see I can shapeshiftinto things that I have seen," said Kyanaka.

"Show me," said Vegeta."Transform into Kakarot."

"Ok," said Kyanaka. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" There was a huge explosion. When it clearedKyanaka was in the shape of Goku but his eyes kept changing colors.

(The Others)

"Oh my gosh," said Hercule. "He looks exactly like Goku."

(The Fight)

"That doesn't explain how you learned my attacks,"said Vegeta.

"Well when you hit me with your energy blast I pretended I was dead and you gave me energy so I wouldn't die," said Kyanaka. "Now I can use all of your energy attacks except go Super Saiyan of course."

"You can't fully shapeshift," said Vegeta. "Your eyes keep changing colors. I never noticed that when you turned into a rabbit."

"You were to upset at yourself for losing to Goku," said Kyanaka. "So you didn't notice that. All Madrians can shapeshift but they're eyes always change colors."

"I understand now," said Vegeta. "But I will kill you. You stole my father's technique he made me promise that I would never teach anyone that move and it would always be secret. Now let's fight."

* * *

Return to Top 


	10. Like Father Like Son

** Episode 10**

**Like Father Like Son**

"It's time for round two," said Kyanaka.

"And this time I will win," said Vegeta.

"Hahahahahaa!" laughed Kyanaka. "Not likely."

"You will die right here!" screamed Vegeta as he ran at Kyanaka.

"I don't think so," said Kyanaka as he dissapeared. Vegeta went right past him. Kyanaka reappeared behind him and punched him in the back of the head. Vegeta went flying forward and hit a huge boulder.

"You never showed that much power in our first fight," said Vegeta.

"That is because in our first fight I didn't even show you half of my power," said Kyanaka. "This is only about half of my strength."

"Ha, laughed Vegeta I can still beat you." He ran at Kyanaka and threw multiple energy blasts at him.

"What!" yelled Kyanaka.

HAHAHAHA!" laughed Vegeta. "DIE DIE DIE!"

"_He's fighting carelessly again,"_ thought Goku.

The smoke cleared and Kyanaka was nowhere to be seen. "Where are you come out from hiding right NOW!You coward!" yelled Vegeta.

"Oh alright," said Kyanaka. "And Vegeta I am no coward." Kyanaka appeared over Vegeta and hit him with both of his hands right on the neck.Vegeta fell forward onto the ground.

"FATHER!" yelled Trunks. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Trunks turned Super Saiyan 2.

"Round two went by to quickly," said Kyanaka. "Don't you think Trunks?"

"URG you monster!" yelled Trunks as he ran towards Kyanaka.

"Trunks NO!" yelled Goku. "We already talked about this there is no possible way that you can win."

"Don't worry Goku I'll stop him," said Hercule. He flew after Trunks.

"Trunks stop this instant," yelled Bulma but Trunks kept flying towards Kyanaka.

"Trunks listen to your mother," yelled Hercule still chasing after him.

"Yes Trunks hate me I almost killed you father," said Kyanaka. "Come at me."

"I'll kill you," shouted Trunks. He was almost there now.

"UGH I've got to stop this now," said Goku to himself. He put two of his fingers on his head and dissappeared he reappeared in fron of Trunks.

"Get out of my way Goku," said Trunks.

"I don't want to hurt you Trunks," Goku said.

"Get out of the way," Trunks said again. Hercule caught up finally.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!"yelled Trunks. He was about to punch Goku when Hercule grabbed his arms. Trunks struggled to get away from Hercule. "Get OFF OF ME!" he screamed.

"Woah," said Krillin wide-eyed.

The energy from Trunks was excrutiating. Hercule went flying backwards. He landed on both feet and slid back a couple feet.

"Trunks I understand that you're angry," said Goku. "But you can't beat him even if you are a Super Saiyan 2."

Trunks settled down a little bit. "I know but I have to try," said Trunks.

"It won't matter," said Goku. "He's to strong we have to retreat and think of a plan. Okay?"

"Umm." Trunks was thinking.

"Come on you know I'm right," said Goku.

"No," said Trunks.

"What?" yelled Goku. "YouIdiot!"

"I said no." said Trunks. "My dad told me stories about the first time he came to Earth when I was little. Krillin, Gohan, Piccolo, Tien, Yamcha, and Chaozu all fought my dad and his old friend Nappa even though they had no chance in winning.

"That was different they were stalling for me," said Goku.

"What about the time when you almost died fighting my dad?" asked Trunks. "Yajirobe, Gohan, and Krillin had to fight."

"But..." Goku was cut off by Piccolo.

"Goku he has a point," Piccolo said.

"I know but I don't want anyone to die," said Goku.

"He hasn't died yet," said Piccolo we can always wish him back with the Dragonballs."

"Yeah but I don't plan on dying Piccolo," said Trunks.

"Go Trunks and fight him for your father," said Piccolo.

"I will and I'll win," said Trunks. He flew over to Kyanaka.

"It's about time I was getting bored," said Kyanaka.

"Oh don't worry it will be much more boring in hell," said Trunks.

"Sorry but I'm not going there," said Kyanaka.

"That's what you think," said Trunks. He got into his fighting stance. Kyanaka just stood there.

Goku and Hercule flew over to the others and started watching the fight.

Trunks dissapeared and reappeared behind Kyanaka. Kyanaka swung around and tried to kick him Trunks jumped over it and flew higher up. Kyanaka dissapeared and reappeared in front of Trunks and punched an afterimage. "Where are you Trunks?" asked Kyanaka.

"BURNING ATTACK!" he yelled.

The blast hit Kyanaka in the back and he hit a big boulder.

"Dang you," yelled Kyanaka.

"DIE!" shouted Trunks. He shot about ten energy attacks at Kyanaka.

"You little brat!" yelled Kyanaka.

He shot a huge energy blast at Trunks but he just teleported in front of Kyanaka. His hand started to glow and he punched him across the face with an energy punch. Kyanaka flew backwards and landed on his back.

"Take that," said Trunks with a smirk.

"I'll kill YOU!" yelled Kyanaka.

"No you won't," said Trunks. He flew towards Kyanaka as fast as he could. "Take this!" He tried to punch Kyanaka but he grabbed his arm and hit him in the gut with an energy blast.

"Now who will die," asked Kyanaka as Trunks's limp body fell to the ground. It hit the ground and bounced back up. Trunks got back up slowly.

"You will," he said.

"Alright Trunks," said Krillin.

"He could actually win this," said Videl.

"I doubt it sweetheart," said Hercule.

"But he's doing great," said Videl.

"But remember," said Hercule.

"You never showed that much power in our first fight," said Vegeta.

"That is because in our first fight I didn't even show you half of my power," said Kyanaka. "This is only about half of my strength."

"Oh right," said Videl.

_"Come on Trunks,"_ thought Goten and Bulma at the same time.

Let's go Trunks," shouted Gohan.

"Mom who is Trunks fighting?"asked a six year old Bra."

"Oh one of his friends," said Bulma.

"Why is Daddy sleeping," asked Bra.

"He stayed up late last night," said Bulma.

"Trunks you will lose just like your father," said Kyanaka.

"No I won't ," he answered.

"FINAL FLASH," he screamed. Trunks was hit and he was on the ground out cold.

"Trunks" Goten and Bulma yelled at the same time.

"Like father like son," laughed Kyanaka.

"You MONSTER!"yelled Goten and he turned Super Saiyan 2.


	11. The Power of Anger

Episode 11

The Power of Anger

Goten flew straight at Kyanaka and punched him across the face sending him flying into a large mountain. Tons of rubble fell ontop ofhim. Goten stayed where he jwas glaring at the rubble thet Kyanaka was buried under. He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. He gasped and turned around instantly, but it was only his father. Goten gave a sigh of relief.

"Goten we have to get out of here now," said Goku.

"But Dad I just kicked his butt," said Goten.

"Do you remember what happened to Trunks?" asked Goku. "He thought he was going to win too but he lost. Can't you see Kyanaka isn't using his full power!"

"Dad I can do this," said Goten.

"NO YOU CAN'T!" yelled Goku. "Kyanaka beat Trunks while he was a Super Saiyan 2. He even beat Vegeta who is a Super Saiyan 4. There is no way you can possibly win."

"But Dad I have to try," said Goten.

"NO YOU DON'T!" yelled Goku.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" screamed Kyanaka as he broke through all of the rubble. "I'll kill you all!"

"Goten please," said Goku.

"Okay Dad," he answered.

"No!" screamed Kyanaka. "You will fight me now Goten!"

"I'm sorry but I can't fightright now maybe later," he said as he flew off with Goku.

When they landed Goten picked up Trunks, Hercule picked up Vegeta, Videl picked up Bulma, Gohan picked up Pan, 18 picked up Marron, Goku picked up Chi-Chi, and Yamcha picked up Bra. They were about to fly away when Kyanaka appeared in front of them.

"There is still one more person I want to fight," said Kyanaka.

"Fine I'll fight you, said Goku. "Everyone leave. If I'm not there in five hours assume that I'm dead."

Kyanaka laughed. "It's not you I want to fight Goku," said Kyanaka.

"Then who is it?" asked Goku.

"HIM," shouted Kyanaka as he pointed at Hercule.

"Hercule!" Goku shouted. "But why he doesn't stand a chance against you."

"I have my reasons," said Kyanaka. He threw an energy blast underhanded at Hercule. He flew into a mountain. Rubble fell on him. Krillincaught Vegeta right before he hit the ground.

"Hercule," shouted Goku.

Dad!" shouted Videl. "You jerk," she yelled at Kyanaka.

Kyanaka just laughed.

_"He couldn't have lost that easily,"_ thought Gohan.

All of the sudden a Kamehameha Wave hit Kyanaka in the back. It was Hercule. "Yeah, you thought you got rid of me, didn't ya? Well guess what, you didn't and now you've gone and made me mad. Prepare to feel the awesome might of the worldmartial artschampion, Hercule Satan."

"Give me a break," said Kyanaka.That didn't even hurt."

"Well then I'll make this hurt," he yelled as he charged towards Kyanaka with his fist ready for the punch. Kyanaka dodged it easily and gave him a right uppercut underneath the jaw sending him flying upwards.

"Take this!" he yelled. Kyanaka shot three basic energy blasts at Hercule. Hercule fell out of the sky and hit the ground. His body bounced up one time because of the impact.

"Wow," said Uub.

"HERCULE! shouted Majin Buu. Steam started coming out of the holes in his head. "HERCULE HERCULE HERCULE," he started yelling insanely as the steam kept coming out of the holes in his head. "You kill Hercule now Buu will beat you up!" he screamed. BOOM! There was a huge explosion.

"What happened," yelled Uub.

"That's one big explosion," said Gohan.

"Mom what's going on," asked Marron.

"I don't know," she replied.

"Holy crap this can't be happening," yelled Piccolo.

"Hey Piccolo are you thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Goku. There was still a huge cloud of dust and it wasn't clearing up. Steam mixed in with it showing that steam was still coming out.

"I think so," said Piccolo. Majin Buu is full of anger just like when those men shot Hercule, but I never expected this much of a reaction. And his power is so much bigger than usual."

"What is happening guys?" asked Krillin.

"Yeah I don't understand either," said Tien.

"You don't understand Tien since you weren't here when Majin Buu was evil but Krillin you should know," said Piccolo.

"Just tell us," said Krillin.

"It means that Majin Buu's evil side is coming out," said Piccolo.

"But we killed his evil side," said Yamcha.

"I know I just don't get that part," said Piccolo.

"What about you Goku?" asked Tien.

"Nope I'm just as confused as he is," he replied. "But Kyanaka must have know about this that is why he wanted to fight Hercule so bad."

The steam evaporated and the dust was clearing.

"Here we go guys," said 18.

There standing where Majin Buu was was Super Buu.

"But how we killed him," said Goten. "Dad what's going on?"

"I don't know but I do know a way to find out," Goku answered. "Everyone there is somewhere I need to go. Piccolo I'm putting you in charge until I get back.

"Fine with me," said Piccolo with a smile.

"I take it you know where I'm going don't you?" asked Goku.

"Yes," answered Piccolo.

"Where are you going?" asked Goten.

"You'll know in time," answered Goku.

"Be careful honey," said Chi-Chi.

"Yeah, be careful Dad," said Gohan with a smile.

_"Gohan knows where I'm going too I just hope he doesn't have to use his new power while I'm away,"_ thought Goku. He put two of his fingers on his forhead and dissapeared.

"Wow what was that," asked Uub.

"Instant Transmission," answered Gohan. It let's you go anywhere in a blink of an eye."

"Cool I need to learn that," said Uub.

Everyone turned their attention back to the fight Super Buu was still standing there. Gohan glared at him as he thought of the last battle he had had with Super Buu.

Super Buu noticed Gohan. "No need to worry Gohan," he said. "I have complete control over this form you destroyed my evil side remember.

Everyone gasped. "Okay Kyanaka let's get this show on the road," said Super Buu with a smirk.

Majin Buu has complete control over his Super Buu form? Is this really true? And where has Goku gone? "And what is Gohan's new power that Goku doesn't want him using find out all of these questions and more on the next episode of Dragonball SS.

P.S. SS stands for secret sagas.


	12. Super Buu's Power

A/N: For now on I will have a narrarator in this story like a real T.V. show.

Episode 12

Super Buu's Power

_**Last time on Dragonball SS Goten was about to fight Kyanaka when Goku stopped him. They were going to leave the battlefield. When Kyanaka stopped them so he could fight Hercule in a fast fight Hercule was defeated. Majin Buu's anger drove him insane and he was able to use his Super Buu form again only this time it isn't evil. During the transformation Goku went somewhere. Gohan and Piccolo were the only oneswhoknew where he was going. Can Super Buu triumph over Kyanaka and where has Goku gone to?Findout today on Dragonball SS**_!

"Fine with me," said Kyanaka. He charged at Super Buu at full speed.

All Super Buu did was smile. "Take this," he yelled. "KAMEHAMEHAAAAAAAA!" Thepink energy wave consumed Kyanaka and made a huge explosion. "HAHAHAHA," laughed Super Buu.

"Amazing," said Gohan wide-eyed.

"I never thought I'd say it but Super Buu is awesome," said Krillin.

The smoke dissipated and there standing unscathed was Kyanaka.

"What?" yelled Yamcha. "But how?"

"Yamcha get ready we might have to fuse and fight," said Tien.

"But if Vegeta, Trunks, and Super Buu lose then how can we win?" asked Yamcha.

"I don't know but we'll have to try," said Tien.

"No you don't," said Piccolo. "Goku put me in charge and I know he wouldn't want you two fighting if he didn't even want his own son to fight."

"Unh," said a weak voice.

Everyone turned around to see that it was Vegeta. "Vegeta!" yelled Bulma as she ran over to him.

"Daddy," said Bra as she and Bulma hugged him.

"I was so worried about you," said Bulma.

"What happened to Trunks?" he asked weakly.

"He lost to Kyanaka after you lost," said Bulma.

"Damn him he shouldn't have tried to fight him," said Vegeta. "Kyanaka is to strong."

"But he fought him for your sake," said Bulma.

"I don't care," yelled Vegeta. "He could have died."

"He's got a point," said Piccolo.

Vegeta got up and walked over to Trunks. He nudged him with his foot."Trunks wake up," he said.

"Unh," Trunks moaned. "Dad?"

"Get up son," he said.

"O...okay," he said as he got up weakly.

"Piccolo who is that fighting Kyanaka," Vegeta asked.

"Super Buu," he replied.

"WHAT?" yelled Trunks. "But how?"

"Your mother will explain on the way tothe lookout," Vegeta said as he picked up Bulma.

"Good idea Vegeta," said Piccolo. You are to injured to fight again anyway. And if he chased us when we left you wouldn't be able to get away."

Trunks picked up Bra and they flew off while Bulma started telling them what had happened.

"You thought one Kamehameha Wave could defeat me?" asked Kyanaka.

"Never even crossed my mind," answered Super Buu. They both charged at each other and started exchanging punches and kicks.

Super Buu kicked Kyanaka across the face causing him to fall to the ground on his back.

"Now to use one of my most powerful attacks. I could never use this attack when I was in my normal form." said Super Buu.

"What is it," Kyanaka asked.

"Remember when I destroyed all human life on Earth twelve years ago," he said.

"No not the Human Extinction attack," said Gohan. "Wait that attack only targets humans so what is he gonna do."

"Ha you won't be able to hurt me with that attack," laughed Kyanaka.

"Actually I will remember when you were fighting Vegeta and Piccolo.

(Episode 8)

"How did you know our names and from what race we are from," shouted Vegeta.

"Would you like me to explain?" asked Kyanaka.

"Yes now tell me!" shouted Vegeta.

"Oh alright," said Kyanaka. "It all started about twelve years ago. I was flying through space and saw a lot of rubble from what looked like an energy blast. Then all of the sudden they all came together and created this planet the one you call Earth.

"Hey didn't we fight Majin Buu twelve years ago?" asked Trunks.

"Yes we did," said Goten.

"Then that must have been when Vegeta wished for Earth to come back with the Namekian Dragon Balls," said Goku.

"Yes you are correct," said Kyanaka. "I see Majin Buu is with you now."

"Shut up," yelled Vegeta. "That has nothing to do with how you know our names."

"Patience Vegeta," said Kyanaka. "I am getting to that."

"Then hurry up," he yelled.

"Ok," Kyanaka answered. "Anyway as I was saying I saw Earth and landed on it. It was much prettier than my home planet Madriana. You see I am a Madrian.

(Back to Episode 12)

"Oh crap!" yelled Kyanaka. "I forgot I told them what race I was from but that was before I learned of Majin Buu's secret power."

"Yes and with a little name change I will kill you!" yelled Super Buu. "And since you are the only Madrian on this planet all one thousand energy blasts will target you."

"NO!" yelled Kyanaka.

"YES!" shouted Super Buu. "MADRIAN EXTINCTION ATTACK!" He put up his left arm and one thousand small purple energy blasts came out. They all headed towards Kyanaka.

"NO!" he yelled as he started flying away.

"DIE!" screamed Super Buu. They all connected with Kyanaka. There was an even bigger explosion than when Majin Buu transformed into Super Buu. "Gahahahahahaa!" laughed Super Buu as he watched the smoke.

"He did it," shouted Gohan happily.

"Way to go Super Buu," said Uub.

"I knew you could do it," said Krillin.

"Man I really wanted to fuse," Yamcha complained.

"Tough luck," said Piccolo. "You'll get your chance."

Super Buu flew down towards them. "I told you I could do it," he said.

"I never doubted you for a minute," said Videl.

"Well start doubting," said a voice.

Everyone turned around and there standing where the smoke was was Kyanaka. He was in terrible shape. He had cuts and wounds all over his body. Blood dripped down from his forehead.

"KYANAKA!" everyone yelled.

"I'll kill you now Majin Buu," said Kyanaka.

"Finally I'm here," said Goku. "I had to make a pit stop by home to get some lunch but I'm here now."

**_Can it really be true? How could Kyanaka survived that? And Where is Goku? Find out next time on the next exciting episode of Dragonball SS!_**


	13. The Dikone Wave

Episode 13

The Dikone Wave

**_Previously on Dragonball SS Super Buu and Kyanaka started their fight with a little change of name Super Buu was able to use Madrian Extinction Attack. But somehow Kyanaka survived it. Meanwhile Goku finally arrived at his destination but where could he be?_**

"Goku why are you here?" asked Kabitokai.

"Supreme Kai I was wondering where you were," said Goku. "Hey where's Old Kai?"

"He's over there," said Kabitokai pointing at the top of the mountain. They flew onto the mountain.

"Goku why are you here?" asked Old Kai.

"Well you see something bad is happening down there on Earth," said Goku. "What do you know about Madrians?"

"Madrians are you fighting one?" asked Kabitokai.

"Yeah and he's super strong," Goku answered.

"Wierd," said Old Kai. "Madrians aren't known for their strength. Actually they are as weak as most humans."

"Well this one is more powerful than me and Vegeta," Goku said. "And Vegeta has become a Super Saiyan 4.

"WHAT?" yelled Kabitokai and Old Kai at the same time.

"So he became a Super Saiyan 3 too?" asked Kabitokai.

"No he didn't actually," said Goku. "He skippedit I don't know how but he did. Do you know Old Kai?"

"Actually I think I might," he answered.

"Really how?" asked Kabitokai.

"Well Goku how did Vegeta becomea Super Saiyan 4?" asked Old Kai.

"Okay this is what he told me," Goku said. "A little over a week ago he fought me and I won but barely. Vegeta flew home and went into the gravity chamber turned it up to fifteen thousand times Earth's gravity much more than he usually trains in and was forced to the ground. He was still angry at me and he was being crushed. Somehow he powered up to Super Saiyan 4.

"Woah," said Kabitokai.

"So Old Kai do you know?" asked Goku.

"As a matter of fact I do know," said Old Kai.

"Really what happened then?" asked Kabitokai.

"Well he had so much anger inside of him and Super Saiyan 3 would still not be enough to survive fifteen thousand times Earth's gravity so somehow he used his hate energy and he was able to become a Super Saiyan 4," said Old Kai.

"Oh I get it," said Goku.

"Umm we kind of got off subject," said Kabitokai.

"Oh yeah," said Goku. "So what are Madrians known for?"

"Well I don't know to much about them but I do know this," said Old Kai. "They are about as strong as most humans and are known for their technology and weaponry. They have one of the best armies in the universe. They have killed many powerful enemies about as strong as Cell and stronger with their army. But sadly about fourteen years ago their whole planet was destroyed by an unknown cause. I thought they were all wiped out but I guess not."

"Maybe their are even more survivors than just him," said Kabitokai.

"You could be right," said Old Kai.

"So Supreme Kai are you going to come back to Earth with me?" asked Goku.

"Maybe," said Kabitokai. "First I have to see how bad it is down there."

"Okay but I will stay here until you decide," Goku said.

"Fine but Goku could you get my crystal ball so he can decide?" asked Old Kai.

"Sure thing Old Kai," he said and he flew off.

"I'll kill you Majin Buu!" yelled Kyanaka. He put his hands in a formation that looked like the Kamehameha Wave. "DAIKNONE WAVE!" He brought his hands down and a huge yellow beam shot at Super Buu.

"What the hell!" he yelled.

"DIE DIE DIE!" Kyanaka screamed.

"Woah!" Super Buu yelled. He dodged the attack barely. "HA! You missed!"

"HAHAHAHAA!" laughed Kyanaka.

"What's so funny?" asked Super Buu. All of the sudden the yellow energy wave came back and hit Super Buu.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed.

"Kyanaka laughed as Super Buu hit the ground face first. "AHHHHHHHHH!" Super Buu kept screaming.

Kyanaka kept laughing. Super Buu's right arm started shaking uncontrollably.

"What's going on?" screamed Chi-Chi.

"What's wrong with his arm?" asked Marron.

"I don't know honey," 18 said.

"That's disgusting," Videl said covering her mouth with her hand.

Vegeta and his family had just arrived at the lookout. "Vegeta why are you here?" asked Dende. "Did we win?"

"No, far from it," Vegeta answered. Vegeta started explaining everything that happened to Dende.

At the Planet of the Kai's Goku had found the crystal ball and had been watching the fight with Kabitokai and Old Kai for a while now.

"What's happening to Super Buu?" asked Goku wide-eyed. He had a sweat drop on his face.

"I don't know Goku," answered Old Kai.

"Come on Majin Buu, Come on," said Kabitokai.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Super Buu. His arm was still shaking violently. All of the sudden it fell off.

"Ewwwww!" screamed Videl.

"What the hell!" screamed Krillin.

"How... how did you do that," said Super Buu weakly.

"Easy the Dikone Wave if it hits the target always randomly cuts off a limb," said Kyanaka. "Just be glad that it wasn't your leg." Kyanaka started to laugh.

"That bastard," said Piccolo with his teeth clenched.

"Hahaha," laugh Super Buu. "You forgot about my regeneration ability. UNH!"

"Keep trying!" laughed Kyanaka. "If a limb is cut off by the Dikone Wave it can't be regenerated by a regeneration ability."

"What the hell," said Gohan.

"I'll kill you!" screamed Super Buu. He tried to punch Kyanaka but he dodged it easily and kneed him in the stomach. Super Buu started spitting up blood and saliva. He fell to the ground.

"Super Buu!" yelled Goku.

"Goku I have an idea how to get Super Buu's arm back," Kabitokai said.

"Really, how?" asked Goku.

"We have to go to Capsule Corp. and grab the Dragon Radar. Then we will go and collect the dragonballs since we only have one wish to make the dragonballs will come back in only six months," Kabitokai explained.

"But what if we need them before six months?" asked Goku.

"I was thinking the same thing," said Kabitokai. "But Super Buu is our best chance right now."

"All right then," Gokuanswered. He and Kabitokai used Instant Transmission to get to Capsule Corp.

Back at the lookout Vegeta had finished explaining what was going on. "Amazing Super Buu is now on our side."

"Yes he is," said Vegeta. "Trunks go see if Korin has two senzu beans for us."

"Ok father," he answered. He jumped off the tower and went to Korin's.

Super Buu groaned but got back up. "You're going down!" he said to Kyanaka.

"Come on Super Buu," Gohan cheered.

"Yeah c'mon," said Goten.

"You can do it," yelled Yamcha.

"Let's go Buu," cheered Puar.

Goku and Kabitokai had just arrived at Capsule Corp.

"Hello Goku," said Dr. Briefs.

"Hey Dr. Briefs," Goku said. "Could we have the dragon radar?"

"Sure would you like both of them?"

"There's two?" asked Goku.

"Yes Bulma just built another one," he said. Dr. Briefs handed them each a dragon radar.

"Hey there are three right here," Kabitokai said.

"Yeah Bulma collected them," he said.

"That's great," said Goku. He grabbed the dragonballs. "Supreme Kai you get those two Dragonballs and I'll get these two.We'll meet back here when we collect them"

"Ok," he answered and they both took off in different directions.

**_Will Goku and Kabitokai be able to collect all of the dragonballs in time.Will Super Buu be able to pull off a win even without his right arm? And will Kabitokai come and help them all out? Find out next time on Dragonball SS._**


	14. Regaining a Limb

Episode 14

Regaining a Limb

**Previously on Dragonball SS Super Buu and Kyanaka continued their fight but in a twist in events Kyanaka used an attack called the Dikone Wave. When it hit Super Buu it took off his right arm causing Kyanaka to have an edge over him in their fight. Meanwhile Goku and the Supreme Kais were watching the fight from the Planet of the Kais. Now Goku and Kabitokai must collect 4 of the seven dragonballs to wish back his arm.**

"Dad I got some Senzu Beans but I don't think we should eat them," Trunks said. "They only have four left and their planting some more."

"Then we won't eat them we aren't at the battlefield anyway," Vegeta said.

"Yes Father," Trunks replied.

"Vegeta I just thought of something," Bulma yelled running up to him.

"What is it?" asked Vegeta. "Spit it out."

"Well what if Majin Buu can't beat him," Bulma said. "He said he's been spying on us. So what if he goes to Capsule Corp. Mom and Dad are there."

"AH that's not good," he said. "I'll fly to West City and protect it."

"Vegeta thank you so much," Bulma said.

"It's my home to now and I won't lose to thatBastard again," Vegeta said determined.

"Dad I will come with you," said Trunks. He walked up to Vegeta.

Vegeta put his arm on Trunks's shoulder. "No you won't," he said. "If Kyanaka doesn't go to Capsule Corp. he might come here. Your mother and sister won't be able to protect themselves without you here."

"But father," Trunks argued.

"NO!" Vegeta yelled. "YOU WILL STAY HERE AND PROTECT YOUR FAMILY!"

"Fine Geez Dad," Trunks said as he walked away. Vegeta jumped off of the lookout and flew in the direction of Capsule Corp.

"Hey a Dragonball," Goku said with excitement. He flew down and put it in his pocket. "One down one to go," he said.

Meanwhile at the fight Super Buu was still taking a beating. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Kyanaka as he punched Majin Buu multiple times.

'Shit!" yelled Gohan. "We can never win at this rate."

"Don't give up hope yet Gohan," Piccolo said as he watched the fight. "Super Buu can always make a comeback."

"Yeah well I hope so," Gohan answered.

Kyanaka kicked Super Buu into the air and shot multiple ki blasts at him. There was a huge explosion and Super Buu hit the ground with a thud.

"Damn!" shouted Gohan. "No Super Buu!"

"I haven't lost yet," Super Buu said to Kyanaka weakly.

"Oh you haven't have you?" he asked with a smirk. "Well then take this!" He put both hands forward and a huge black ball of energy appeared between them. Electricity flashed around the ball. "NOW DIE!" he screamed as he launched the attack forward.

Oh no!" yelled Goten as he watched in horror as the attack engulfed the entire area where Super Buu was standing. It created a huge explosion. When the dust cleared there was a giant crater in the ground and Super Buu's body was nowhere to be seen.

"No Super Buu!" yelled Gohan.

"Damn he's lost," Piccolo said.

"He was the strongest of us all," Tien said. "Now what chances of winning do we have without him."

"I have killed Majin Buu!" Kyanaka announced.

"Oh you have have you?" Super Buu mocked Kyanaka.

"Wha...?" but Kyanaka wasn't able to finish the sentence. Super Buu had punched him in the back of his head.

Kyanaka flew forward and landed face first in the crater his attack created. "It looks like that crater was made for you," Super Buu mocked.

"Stop mocking ME!" Kyanaka screamed as he lunged at Super Buu. He easily dodged and shot a ki blast hitting Kyanaka in the back.

_"How could he be able to do this? He lost his arm."_ Kyanaka thought.

"Finally the last dragonball," Goku said as he put it in his pocket. He used Instant Transmission and teleported to Capsule Corp.

"Hey Supreme Kai so you're all ready here huh," Goku said.

"Yeah I got them all ages ago," he answered. "All I had to do was use Instant Transmission to get each dragonball. Goku fell down like on most anime T.V. shows.

"Gee I wish I thought of that," he said. Just then Vegeta landed.

"Kakarot why are you here?" he asked.

"Well you see Majin Buu lost his arm in the fight so we gathered all of the Dragonballs and are about wish it back," Goku told him.

"Are you deranged Kakarot?" Vegeta hollered. We may need to use them."

"Yeah I know but we're only making one wish so the dragonballs should come back in six months instead of a year."

"I still don't like it," Vegeta said. "But whatever."

Goku summoned Shenron and the sky turned dark."What is your wish," he asked.

"We wish that Majin... err I mean Super Buu had his right arm back," Goku said.

There was a flash of light and Shenron went back into the Dragonballs. They scattered off to different ends of the earth.

Back at the fight Super Buu had regained his arm and was in astonishment. Goku used Instant Transmission to get back to the fight with Kabitokai and Vegeta. They told them the story and the fight heated up again.

Goku and Supreme Kai have made the wish and the fight goes on but the question is who will win the fight. Find out next time on Dragonball SS.


	15. Gohan's New Power

Episode 15

Gohan's New Power

**Previously on Dragonball SS Goku and Kabitokai went on a search for the dragonballs. Meanwhile Vegeta flew over to Capsule Corp. to protect his home town.While Trunks stayed at the lookout to protect his family. Goku and Kabitokai found the dragonballs just when the battle was getting bad for the Z Fighters. Goku and Kibitokai both used Instant Transmission and the three arrived back at the battlefield.**

"Even with your arm back you still can't beat me," said Kyanaka glaring at Super Buu.

"That's what you think," Super Buu said.

"You can do this Super Buu!" Gohan cheered.

Kyanaka smirked, "I doubt that Gohan, but you can think whatever you want." Gohan glared at Kyanaka.

"C'mon let's just fight already," Super Buu said. He yelled and flew straight at Kyanaka. He threw a punch at Kyanaka. He dodged it easily and punched Super Buu in his gut. He bent over inpain andspat up blood and saliva. Kyanaka brought both hands over his head and smashed them into Super Buu's back. He went flying towards the ground headfirst and created a huge crater in the ground. Kyanaka laughed and shot multiple ki blasts into the crater. They all connected with Super Buu's limp body. Kyanaka laughed even more and flew towards Super Buu. He landed in the crater next to Super Buu.

"Super Buu no!" shouted Goku. Super Buu got up slowly. He stood up and shot multiple energy blasts at Kyanaka. He then ran up to him and punched him across the face. Kyanaka didn't budge not even an inch. Super Buu looked at him in horror and took a step back.

"Hahahahahaa!" laughed Kyanaka. "I told you that you had no chance of winning against me. You lost the minute this fight began. Now once I destroy you no one will be able to stop me and I'll destroy all life on Earth." Kyanaka laughed again.

"I'm not the only one who can fight around here," Super Buu said.

"Yes but you are the strongest of them all," Kyanaka said.

"But I had to of weakened you," Super Buu said. "Vegeta is a Super Saiyan 4 and Goku is a Super Saiyan 3 there is no way you can win against all of us."

"You are wrong Super Buu yet, again," said Kyanaka.

"That's where you're wrong," Super Buu said as he ran over to Kyanaka and punched him and kicked him multiple times.

"This is getting very annoying!" Kyanaka said. He put one of his hands out and blocked one of Super Buu's punches. With his other hand he shot an energy blast at Super Buu's gut sending him flying back. He landed on his back and skidded across the ground. "You've lost Super Buu. This whole time you had no chance of defeating me. HAHAHAHAHAHA," he laughed. "Now it's your end!" He put out his hand and a ki blast started to form in the palm of his hand.

"NO! Super BUU!" Gohan screamed. He turned into Super Saiyan 2 flew in front of Super Buu who was laying on the floor. He gave Kyanaka an uppercut to the jaw sending him flying backwards and fell about twenty feet back. "Kyanaka I'll KILL YOU!" he screamed through clenched teeth. "Super Buu back off I'm going to full power!"

"I'll get him," Krillin said as he jumped off of the cliff he was standing on. He ran over to Gohan and Buu.

Kyanaka got up with a seriously angry look on his face. "Hurry up Krillin," Gohan ordered without looking at him. "He's coming back and could kill you!"

"I'll kill you!" he said. "I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Alright time to take it up to the next level!" Gohan said. "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he started screaming. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" There was a huge explosion and when the dust cleared Gohan was standing there with very long golden hair.

"What there's no way," Piccolo stammered. "But somehow he's a Super Saiyan 3.

Everyone looked on with looks of amazement on all of their faces. "I can't believe it," Goten said astonished. Goku stood there with a biggrin on his face. "Dad did you know anything about this?" Goten asked.

"Yeah Goku did you?" asked Tien.

"Yes I did as a matter of fact," he answered still smiling.

"When did he gain such power?" asked Goten.

"Yes Kakarot spill it," Vegeta said angrily.

"Well," Goku started his story off."While Goten was training with Trunks at Capsule Corp. and turned into a Super Saiyan 2 Gohan and I were both traininglong and hard. He told me that he wanted to train because Piccolo told him to. Well he was training so hard. He was in Super Saiyan 2 form and I was in Super Saiyan 3. We were training for quite a while.

(Back while Goku and Gohan were training)

"KAMEHAMEHAA!" Goku screamed. The big blue energy wave was coming straight for Gohan.

"Heh," Gohan smirked. "MASENKO... HAAAA!" he screamed. The two energy attacks collided head on and created a huge explosion. When the smoke cleared Goku's Kamehameha Wave was overpowering Gohan's Masenko.

"HAAH!" screamed Goku. With a sudden burst of energy Goku's Kamehameha Wave completely overpowered Gohan's Masenko.

"NOOOO!" Gohan screamed and his Masenko came back and started pushing the Kamehameha Wave back. HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" he screamed and turned Super Saiyan 3. His Masenko overpowered Goku's attack. Luckily he jumped out of the way at the last second.

(Back to the Present)

"And that's how it happened," Goku finished.

"Wow," everyone said in amazement.

"Now Kyanaka I will kill you!" Gohan yelled.

**Gohan has become a Super Saiyan 3 and Super Buu has lost the fight now who will win the fight find out next time on Dragonball SS.**

**Next time on Dragonball SS Gohan starts his battle with Kyanaka. With both fighters giving it their all can Gohan really win after a while Some of the Z Fighters decide to go back to the lookout when the fight goes bad. Next time on Dragonball SS.**

**Dragonball SS Episode 16: A Retreat**


	16. A Retreat

**Episode 16**

**A Retreat**

**Previously on Dragonball Z. The battle between Super Buu and Kyanaka ended with a bad result. Kyanaka ended the battle rather quickly. Kyanaka seemed invincible. Gohan stepped into the battlefield filled with rage showing his true power. Goku told the Z Fighters the story of how he became a Super Saiyan 3. But If Vegeta, a Super Saiyan 4****and Super Buu failed in their fights how can Gohan, who is only a Super Saiyan 3 prevail. Find out if he can today on Dragonball SS.**

"Gokuit's not that I'm not impressed with Gohan's Super Saiyan 3 ability but how can he possibly beat Kyanaka," Kabitokai asked.

"Yeah I know I don't think that he can do it myself," Goku said. "I know that he is one of the strongest one of us all but it will be hard to defeat Kyanaka if Vegeta and Super Buu couldn't. They're the strongest of us all."

"Then why are you letting him fight Goku?" Piccolo asked. "He could die out there. He's your son!"

"I know Piccolo but Super Buu, Vegeta, Trunks, and even Hercule might have weakened him," Goku said thinking back to all of their fights against Kyanaka. "Ok well maybe not Hercule."

"HEY!" Hercule yelled at Hercule.

"No offense Hercule but you're barely as strong as Frieza was in his final form so how could you beat him let alone hurt him," Goku said. "I'm sorry if I did offend you."

"No it's alright I understand Goku," Hercule said.

Kyanaka started walking slowly up towards Gohan. Gohan just glared at him. "Come on Kyanaka I'm ready for you," Gohan said still glaring at him. Kyanaka yelled and flew towards Gohan at tremendous speeds. Gohan smirked and shot a charged up energy blast at Kyanaka. He knocked it away with ease and kept charging. He was Going faster and faster. _"Woah he's strong," _Gohan said as he jumped out of the way. _"Now how should I attack him I could go at him with a bunch of Physical attacks or attack him with numerous ki blasts. If I use a more powerful ki attack like the Masenko or the Kamehameha WaveI could use up too much energy and wear myself out. Now what should I do."_

RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Kyanaka screamed as he flew at Gohan even faster than before. He swung at him with his left arm.

"Woah!" Gohan jumped back and shot some weak ki blasts at him. While Kyanaka was distracted with the close range ki attacks Gohan took off away from him. "NOW TAKE THIS!" he screamed as Kyanaka charged at him once again. Gohan charged at him. Right when he got up close to Kyanaka so close he could have easily hit him he teleported behind of him.

"DIE!" Kyanaka screamed. He threw his arm through Gohan's stomach.

"GOHAN!" Everyone yelled at the same time.

All of the sudden Gohan's body disappeared. YAH!" Gohan screamed as he slammed Kyanaka to the ground with both of his fists. "Like that moved I learned it from Piccolo it makes a clone of myself and you punched the clone instead of me."

"Yeah alright let's go Gohan!" Goku cheered.

Kyanaka laughed a little. "You think that actually hurt me? Well think again!" He flew upwards towards Gohan. Gohan stood there in a fighting stance that could easily switch to attack or defense. Kyanaka threw his arm back and swung it at Gohan. He put up his right arm to defend himself from the oncoming attack. But right when Kyanaka's fist was about to connect with Gohan's arm he dissapeared. Gohan turned around as fast as he could but Kyanaka was not there. "FINAL FLASH!" Kyanaka screamed from up above Gohan. The yellow ki wave was even bigger than when Vegeta used it. It swallowed Gohan up and exploded on contact with him.

"What?" Kabitokai said in amazement. "Isn't that Vegeta's move?"

"Yes it is," Vegeta answered. "But..."

(Back to Episode 9)

"The Galick Gun?" shouted Vegeta. The attacks collided and the Galick Gun easily overpowered Vegeta's Final Flash attack. Vegeta jumped out of the way just in time. "But how my father and I were the only ones who ever knew that attack."

"That was true, but now I have learned that attack," said Kyanaka.

(Later)

Okdo you remember that day about one week ago where you lost to Goku?" asked Kyanaka.

"Yes," answered Vegeta.

"Well when you were flying back you shot a rabbit didn't you?" asked Kyanaka.

"Yes," answered Vegeta. "Why?"

"I was that rabbit."

"WHAT?" Vegeta yelled.

"You see I can shapeshiftinto things that I have seen," said Kyanaka.

"Show me," said Vegeta."Transform into Kakarot."

"Ok," said Kyanaka. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" There was a huge explosion. When it clearedKyanaka was in the shape of Goku but his eyes kept changing colors.

(The Others)

"Oh my gosh," said Hercule. "He looks exactly like Goku."

(The Fight)

"That doesn't explain how you learned my attacks,"said Vegeta.

"Well when you hit me with your energy blast I pretended I was dead and you gave me energy so I wouldn't die," said Kyanaka. "Now I can use all of your energy attacks except go Super Saiyan of course."

"You can't fully shapeshift," said Vegeta. "Your eyes keep changing colors. I never noticed that when you turned into a rabbit."

"You were to upset at yourself for losing to Goku," said Kyanaka. "So you didn't notice that. All Madrians can shapeshift but they're eyes always change colors."

(Back to Episode 16)

"Wow so he can shapeshift!" Kabitokai asked.

"Yes," said Vegeta. "And now he can use my power too. I gave him more strength than he should have I must kill him."

"Easy Vegeta," Goku said. He patted Vegeta on the back. "We all have to overcome him together. It will be tough but I know we can do this if we try hard enough."

"Goku you won't belive this but look!" Yamcha said pointing to the biggest crater he had ever seen. Goku turned around only to see Gohan lying on the ground out cold and almost dead. His shirt was torn all the way off and he was bleeding all over badly. Chi-Chi started running over to her injured son.

"Chi-Chi NO!" Goku screamed. "He'll kill you!"

"I don't care!" she yelled back and kept running towards Gohan.

"Darn it," Goku said through clenched teeth he ran in after her followed by Goten.

"Gohan, Gohan!" Chi-Chi yelled, but he didn't even move a muscle.

"Mom we have to get out of here it's too dangerous," Goten said grabbing his mother by the arm.

"But what about Gohan!" she yelled back almost in tears.

"Don't worry," Goku said looking down. His fists were clenched and a tear rolled down his cheek onto the ground.

"Dad?" Goten said looking at him.

"Goten get your mother and your brother out of here. He'll pay I'll make HIM!" Goku screamed the last three words.

"Come on Goku attack me," Kyanaka beckoned to him.

"Don't worry Kyanaka," Goku said. "I will kill you in time but for right now no one will! Everyone hold hands." Goten picked up Gohan and grabbed his fathers hand. Chi-Chi grabbed his other hand. Everyone one else came over and held hands.

"Oh no you DON'T," Kyanaka yelled.

"Sorry," said Goku. "But I'll kill you later." With that he put up his index and middle finger up to his forehead and everyone dissapeared. When they reappeared they were all back on the lookout.

"You're back!" Dende exclaimed. "I've been watching the fight from here and it's not going so well is it?" Goku shook his head.

"Dende heal Gohan, Super Buu, and Uub," Goku said.

"Uub but he hasn't been fighting," Vegeta said.

"Yeah I know but I can tell he is hurting real bad," said Goku. "Because he is a reincarnation of Buu."

"I'm a what?" Uub said holding on to his stomach.

**Uub finally learns that he is a reincarnation of Majin Buu, and he was getting hurt because of Super Buu. And will Gohan survive his brutal beating? Find out next time on Dragonball SS.**

**Next time on Dragonball SS Dende heals them and they start to train but even if they train will they be able to beat Kyanaka? Find out next time on Dragonball SS Episode 17: Some Healing And Some Training.**


	17. Some Healing and Some Training

**Episode 17**

**Some Healing and Some Training**

**Last time on Dragonball SS Gohan's battle with Kyanaka ended badly andnow he coulddie. By using Instant Transmission Goku was able to move everyone to safety. When they arrived at the lookout Goku reaveled some information about Uub telling him that he was a reincarnation of Majin Buu. And that is why he was getting hurt during Super Buu's battle with Kyanaka. Find out if Gohan will survive and the secret of Uub today on Dragonball SS.**

"Pikkon good you're here," King Yemma said.

"Why did you want to see me," he asked.

"Well the Elder Supreme Kai wanted to speak to you," he answered.

"What does the old geezer want with me?" Pikkon asked rudely.

"You will not speak to me like that," Elder Kai said as he came out from behind King Yemma.

"Whatever," said Pikkon. "Now what do you want."

"Do you know who you are talking to," Old Kai said as he walked up to him. "I am a Supreme Kai and am one of the most important kais ever. So you will talk to me with respect!

"Fine," Pikkon said still not talking with that much respect. "Can you at least tell me why you wanted to see me now?" he asked a little ticked off.

"Oh yes yes," said the Elder Kai. "Ahem! How would you like another shot to live just for a couple of days."

"WHAT?" cried Pikkon and King Yemma at the same time.

"Did I just hear you correctly?" Pikkon asked. "You want to bring me back to life. But how is that possible?"

"Well you won't be brought back to life," said Old Kai. "You'll still have your halo and if you die again once you're in the living world. Your soul will be destroyed and you won't even exist here in the Other World. So choose wisely."

"Pikkon was lost deep in thought. "Hmmm," he said. "How do you know this will work?"

"Well we did this once to a Saiyan named Goku. I think you know him and one of his friends another Saiyan named Vegeta."

"You did this to Goku?"Pikkon yelled. "But why?"

"Well he had done so many good things in his life that we let him come back to Earth and fight in the World Martial Arts Tournemant with his son and friends."

"And what about Vegeta?" he asked.

"Well you may have remembered a monster by the name of Majin Buu."

"Yes I do remember him," Pikkon answered. "Now that you mention it I remember Goku killing that pink monster!"

"Yes well do remember the guy with the spiky hair?" Elder Kai asked.

Pikkon nodded his head.

"Well, he was Vegeta. He was brought back to life tofight Majin Buu."

"I get it now," said Pikkon. "Well is my home planet Namek in trouble or something?"

"No Earth is," Old Kai answered. "We need you to go down there and help the Z Fighters fight off a Madrian from destroying the planet."

"Who are the Z Fighters?" asked Pikkon.

"They are a group of strong Martial Artists that consists of Goku and Vegeta and their friends," Old Kai said. "There is eventwo otherNameks. Who knows you may even be able to become a Z Fighter.

"Fine so is it one of those ancient Madrians?" Pikkon asked.

"Exactly," Old Kai said.

"Dende are you done healing them?" Goku asked.

"I'm done with Uub and Gohan," he answered. "And I am almost done with Super Buu."

"Ok," Goku answered. In the background everyone was training.

"Dende can I train now?" asked Uub.

"Yes you and Super Buu may," Dende said. Super Buu got up and went over to train with Uub.

"Wait, Uub, Super Buu, stop!" Goku yelled. "I need to tell youtwo something important."

"What is it Goku?" Uub asked. "About me being a reincarnation?"

"Yes," Goku answered.

"But how Majin Buu is standing right there," Uub said.

"That's true but after I defeated his evil side I told Baba the fortune teller to create a good version of Kid Buu and she did." Goku said. Everyone knows about it but you. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about this earlier. Don't train at the same time. Take turns training."

"Ok Goku," Uub said. "I understand Uub is spelled Buu backwards isn't it."

"Yes it is," Goku answered.

"Ok I'll train first then I need it more," Uub said as he ran off.

Goku picked up Gohan. "Goku wait," said Super Buu. "I'll take him there if it wasn't for me he wouldn't be so hurt."

Super Buu took Gohan and was about to walk away. "Majin Buu don't be so hard on yourself," Goku said. "It wasn't your fault."

"Thanks Goku," he said as he walked away.

"Goku do you feel that?" asked Dende.

"Yeah I do," he answered. "It's a strong ki but not as strong as Kyanaka's or even some of ours. It seems kind of familar."

"It's here Goku," Dende said. "Get ready."

"Hey there Goku long time no see," said a voice.

"Wait a minute is that," Goku turned around. "IT IS PIKKON!" Goku ran up to him.Everyone looked at the green alien who was Pikkon.

"Pikkon, I've heard that name before but can't quite remember where." Dende said to himself no one heard him.

"That name sounds familiar," Piccolo said. "But it's not me who remembers it it's Kami." Piccolo also talked to himself.

"_He looks familiar too_," Dende thought. _"Who is he?"_

"Pikkon why are you here?" Goku asked.

"I'm here to help fight that Madrian," he answered. "The Old Supreme Kai sent me." Pikkon told them what had all happened in the Other World and Goku told them how they knew each other.

"Pikkon you're much stronger than the last time I saw you," Goku said. "How did you get so strong?"

"I trained just like you did." he answered. "Only in Heaven."

"Are you a Namek," Piccolo asked.

"Yes as are you," he answered.

"Wait a minute I know who you are!" Dende screamed. "Your'e the legendary NAMEK, PIKKON!"

**Pikkon is here to help defeat Kyanaka. But somehow Dende and Piccolo know who he is. And what does Dende mean by the legendary namek Pikkon? Find out next time on Dragonball SS.**

**Next time on Dragonball SSPikkonand Dendeexplain his story and Piccolo finally remembers it. After that Goku wants to test his strength against Pikkon. Find out more about Pikkon on Dragonball SS Episode 18: The Legacy of Pikkon**


	18. The Legacy of Pikkon

**Dragonball SS Episode 18**

**The Legacy of Pikkon**

**Last time on Dragonball SS the Z Fighters started to train. Dende healed everyone and Gohan was put on a bed to rest. Meanwhile in the Other World Pikkon was brought back to life for a couple days to take on Kyanaka.He landed on the lookout and met up with the Z Fighters. Dende recognized him as the Legendary Namek Pikkon and Piccolo recognized him too since he was fused with Kami. Find out what Dende means today on Dragonball SS.**

"What do you mean legendary Namek Pikkon?" Goku asked. "Do you know what he's talking about Piccolo?"

"A little, the Kami part of me knows it but can't remember it too well," said Piccolo.

"Dende what are you talking about?" asked Gohan.

"Well many...," Dende was cut off.

"I'll take it from here," Pikkon said.

"YesPikkon sir," Dende said with great respect for Pikkon.

"As Dende was saying many years ago I lived on the planet Namek," Pikkon said.

"How long ago exactly?" asked Vegeta.

Pikkon sighed. "Three thousand years ago."

"WHAT?" they all yelled.

"But how?" Goku asked. "We're so even in strength, and you're so old. I mean... well... um..."

"It's okay Goku," Pikkon said. "Anyways about three thousand years ago I lived on Planet Namek. I was the stongest one there then one day an alien came to the planet. Pikkon went deeper into the story.

Pikkon and an alien that looked kind of like Kyanaka were standing in a huge crater with ruins of a Namekian town around them. "How... How could you kill all of these innocent people?" Pikkon shouted.

"The same way I almost destroyed my race," the alien said laughing.

"You tried to kill off your own race. You Bastard!" Pikkon yelled.

"They tried killing me," said the alien. "So I got my revenge."

"You monster!" Pikkon said through clenched teeth.

"Heh you think I care what you call me," the alien said.

"No but I will still kill you," Pikkon said. Out of the story: "That alien was a Madrian!" Pikkon said.

"WHAT?" Everyone said at the same time. There was a shock sequence.

"Anyways back to the story," Pikkon said.

Pikkon charged at the Madrian and they started throwing punches and kicks so fast you can barely see them.

"Dang it," Pikkon said. "He's way too powerful!"

"You've got that right," the Madrian laughed.

"We fought for hours on end and finally the end drew near."

"HAHAHAHAHA!" laughed the Madrian. "I'll kill you and take this whole planet with me. Unlike me you can't survive in space even if you live through this attack." They were both bleeding badly. There was a huge black ball that the Madrian held over his head. "Good bye Namekian warrior!" he said as he threw the huge energy ball forward at Pikkon.

"NO!" yelled Pikkon. "I won't let you destroy Planet Namek!" He flew towards the ki ball and pushed with all of his might. "I then started to speak telepathically to every Namek on the planet. _"Everyone this is Pikkon I am about to die, but before I do I need you to give me some of your energy so I can save Namek. I'm sorry I will never see you again."_

Nameks started to murmur throughout the planet and start concentrating on giving Pikkon their ki.

"Yes this is perfect," Pikkon said to himself. "With this new energy I should be able to save Namek." _"Stop giving me your ki. If you give me anymore you will be giving me your life energy and could all die. I am sorry that I won't be able to leave this battle alive. Good bye everyone I will miss you all." _And with that he used all of his energy that he got including all of his life energy and pushed the attack back. "I may die but at least I will take you down with ME!" Pikkon screamed.

"There was a huge explosion and the Madrian disintegrated from his own blast. I fell on the ground dying and fast." Pikkon said. "A Namekian came over to try and heal me, but I was beyond saving. At least I died saving my home planet... Namek.

"Wow amazing," said Goku. "How strong was he?"

"Around Frieza's power," Pikkon answered.

"So Piccolo does Kami remember any of this?" asked Dende.

"As a matter of fact we do," answered Piccolo.

"Wait a minute there's something I don't get," Goku said. "Old Kai said that all of the Madrian's are about as strong as humans so how are these Madrians so strong?

"Well I do remember an old Madrian legend about every five hundred years a powerful Madrian is born and is evil," said Pikkon. "They say that it's a demon."

"But fourteen years ago the planet was destroyed," Goku said. WAIT! Could it be the evil Madrians could have destroyed it!"

"That could be but for now Goku let's train," said Pikkon.

"Fine with me," answered Goku. He followed Pikkon. "Pikkon it's been a while since we last faught how about we train."

"Fine with me," said Pikkon. Let's start now."

**So Pikkon is a legendary Namek who saved the planet three thousand years ago and is back to kill this Madrian, Kyanaka. Find out more on Dragonball SS.**

**Next time on Dragonball SS Goku and Pikkon begin their training and Gohan finally wakes up.  
****Dragonball SS 19: Goku vs. Pikkon a rematch**


	19. Goku vs Pikkon: A Rematch

**Episode 19 **

**Goku vs. Pikkon: A Rematch**

**Last time on Dragonball SS Pikkon told his story about him being the legendary Namek and killing the Madrian but dying in the processthree thousand years ago. He told the Z Fighters that Kyanaka is one of the legendary powerful Madrians that are born once every five hundred years. After the story ended Goku asked Pikkon to train with him. Find out who will win today on Dragonball SS.**

"We shouldn't fight here," Goku said.

"Fine let's fly away from the lookout," Pikkon said. He took flight and flew out of their sight.

"Dad we're going to come and watch," Goten said.

"Alright but don't get in the way," said Goku. He took off folowing Pikkon's ki. Everyone else followed him.

"Goku you're here," Pikkon said. "We're going to have to train as hard as possible to defeat this Madrian." I can sense his ki and it's enormous."

"Ok," said Goku. "Let's get started."

"Fine with me," Pikkon said as he flew at Goku. He punched him across the face, but Goku countered with a punch to the gut. Goku was sent flying backwards and Pikkon grabbed his stomach gasping for air.

"Wow look at them," Goten said as he watched the fight in amazement. "They're so powerful."

"They both have around the same amount of ki, but Goku hasa little bit more," Piccolo said never taking his eyes off of the fight.

They both charged at each other exchanging punches and kicks but dodging the others. They were going so fast you could barely see them.

Meanwhile in the far depths of space five powerful aliens were flying around. "I can sense his ki," said one of the aliens.

"Yes so can I," said another alien.

"Once we find him we can get our revenge on Planet Madriana," said a different alien.

"Yes he will help us right now he can barely control his power," said the alien that talked first. They all laughed and flew on.

Goku had his hands on his knees panting from his fight with Pikkon. Pikkon wasn't doing so well either. "Dad why don't we quit and call it a draw," Goten yelled from where he was floating.

"No we're going to have to train as hard as possible and get as strong as we can in order to defeat Kyanaka," Goku said back to Goten.

"Kyanaka...," Pikkon said. "Is that the Madrian's name?"

"Oh yeah sorry." Goku said. "I forgot to tell you about that."

"It's ok Goku," Pikkon said. "Now let's get this fight started again!" He flew at Goku and threw tons of ki blasts they all connected. When the smoke from the impact cleared everyone saw that Goku had guarded himself from Pikkon's ki attacks.

"Nice try," said Goku as he charged at Pikkon. He punched him across the face and sent him flying back. "But you'll have to do better than that in order to defeat me!"

"Fine," said Pikkon wiping the blood off of his lip. "I will!"

"Chi-Chi I know you're worried about Gohan but leave the room for a while," Bulma said as she walked in the room that Gohan was sleeping in. All of the sudden Gohan twitched.

"Bulma did you see that?" Chi-Chi shouted excitedly. "Gohan just moved!"

"Yeah I did," Bulma answered.

"Come on Gohan wake up," said Chi-Chi. Gohan opened his eyes slowly and then blinked a couple times.

"Mom?" Gohan said. "Did we win?"

"No Gohan we didn't, but we got to the lookout safely," she answered him.

"Oh. Where's Dad and the others," Gohan asked.

"They flew off to go train," Chi-Chi answered. "You should just stay here and rest Gohan."

"No, I can't," he said. "Everyone else is training and I have to help out. If we lose we lose everything." Gohan tried to sense his father's ki and did, but when he did he noticed it being in a battle. "Oh shoot!" he yelled he can't be fighting Kyanaka can he? Gohan flew off fastly.

"Be careful Gohan," Chi-Chi shouted.

"I will Mom," he shouted with out looking back with that said he flew off even faster. Gohan was so worried that he didn't even try to sense Pikkon's ki. The ki he thought was Kyanaka. When he finally got there he stopped by Krillin. :What's going on," Gohan asked. "Who is that?" Krillin explained the whole thing to Gohan while Pikkon and Goku were fighting.

"HA! Goku screamed as he flew in to punch Pikkon. Pikkon blocked and tried to kick Goku. He stuck up his right leg and blocked Pikkon's attack. They both used their other hand and both shot ki blasts at each other from close range sending each of them flying back.

"Wow that guy sure is strong," 18 said.

"Yeah I know," said Goten. "He's just as strong as Dad."

"Goku show me your real power," Pikkon said. "The power you showed to me in the Other World Tournemant on Grand Kai's planet."

Goku smirked. "Sure, if you'll show me the power that you're hiding."

"Fine with me," Pikkon said. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They both started to scream. After they finished powering up Goku was a Super Saiyan, but there energy still seemed the same with Pikkon's power up.

"Alright let's go!" Goku yelled and he flew towards Pikkon and let out a couple of ki blasts. Pikkon deflected them all and teleported behind Goku. He kicked him upwards and dissapeared again. When he reappeared he was over Goku hands together ready to strike. Right when Goku was about to get in attacking range he stopped. While Pikkon was still surprised that Goku stopped he shot two quick energy blasts at Pikkon.

"Woah," said Yamcha. "This fight is heating up even more."

"Yeah tell me about it," Tien said.

Goku and Pikkon each threw a charged up ki blast at each other sending each of them flying backwards. When they regained their composure Goku spoke. "Alright Pikkon why don't I take it up to the next level."

"Ok Goku," Pikkon said. "But it still won't be enough to beat me."

"We'll just see about that!" Goku started to scream. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Wow what power!" Pikkon said to himself.

**Next time on Dragonball SS the fight between Goku and Pikkon comes to an end and the Z Fighters keep on training while Goku and Pikkon take a break. They soon decide that it's time to confront Kyanaka. ****Will Goku or Pikkon win find out on the next exciting episode of Dragonball SS. Dragonball SS Episode 19: We're ready Kyanaka!**

**A/N I plan to finish this story soon so I can get on with the next saga of Dragonball SS in two weeks hopefull I can.**


	20. We're Ready Kyanaka!

**Episode 20**

**We're Ready Kyanaka!**

**Last time on Dragonball SS Goku and Pikkon began their training match and they were very even. Gohan woke up thinking the Z Fighters were fighting Kyanaka and flew over to watch the fight. After Goku transformed into a basic Super Saiyan form he noticed that they were still very even in strength. Goku decided to take it up to the next level and go Super Saiyan 2. Will Goku be able to defeat Pikkon at this level of Super Saiyan or will he have to go even higher into Super Saiyan 3 find out today on the exciting episode of Dragonball SS!**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Goku.

"What's this he's even more powerful than he just was," Pikkon said. "This must be a different form higher than the one he's in now!"

Goku stopped screaming and settled down. He now had blue sparks of electricity around his body and his golden hair was now even more spikier than it was in Super Saiyan form. "How do you like it Pikkon?" Goku asked. "I call it Super Saiyan 2."

"Super Saiyan?" Pikkon said.

"Yeah," Goku said. "Ever heard of it?"

"No. And I don't care about it either!" Pikkon shouted. "Take this!" He shot three quickki blasts at Goku and dissapeared before they even hit him.

"Where'd he go?" Gohan said looking in every direction. He couldn't find him anywhere, neither could his father.

Goku deflected all of the ki blasts. He tried sensing Pikkon's ki but couldn't sense it at all._ "Where could he be," _he thought. All of the sudden Goku picked up Pikkon's ki it was right behind him! " Oh shoot!" Goku tried to get out of the way but he was to late Pikkon punched him in the back sending him flying forward. He followed Goku at great speed and when he caught up with him he flew over him and tried to punch him. Goku threw out his left arm and blocked Pikkon's attack. He then grabbed his opponent's arm with his free hand and threw him down towards the ground. Goku regained his composure and flew down at Pikkon sending numerous small ki blasts at him while he was catching up.

"Woah!" Krillin said. "This is the most intense fight I have ever seen in my life."

"Yeah I know they're both so even in strength and ki," Goten agreed.

Goku finally caught up with Pikkon and threw a punch at him. Pikkon was still falling fast but somehow he put his leg out in front of him to block the blow from Goku. Goku charged up a small ki blast and was about to launch it at Pikkon from close range when Pikkon hit his arm away. He used his leg thathe wasn't using to block Goku's fist and kicked him right in the gut. Goku lost his breath and was heading towards the ground too now. Pikkon floated there with his hands on his knees gasping for air. When he was hit from below by a kamehameha wave from an injured Goku. Goku couldn't stop himself from falling and by now Pikkon was falling too. He too couldn't stop himself from falling they were both way to worn out from their fight.

"If they hit the ground from here they could get seriously injured," Piccolo said. I think it's time time we put an end to this fight. The Z Fighters flew down towards Pikkon and Goku who both now were getting dangerously close to the ground.

Oh dang!" Piccolo yelled. "Gohan you and I will have to hurry down there. I'll get Pikkon and you get your father."

"Ok Piccolo," Gohan said with a nod. With that they both sped up toward Goku who was now in his normal Saiyan form and Pikkon. They were both falling fast.

"Oh shoot we're gonna die," Goku said closing his eyes.

"Don't be so sure," Pikkon said. "Look."

Goku looked up to see Gohan and Piccolo flying so fast that you could see their ki aura. "Wow Gohan's awake!"

"Come on Gohanyou have to fly faster," Piccolo said. He was much closer than Gohan.

"I can't," Gohan answered. "Not in this form that is." He smirked and turned Super Saiyan. Instantly he was even with Piccolo and flew faster and caught his dad.Piccolo caught Pikkon. They both landed on the ground and set both fighters down.

"Phew," Gohan said wiping the sweat off his forehead. "That was close!" He sat down and went back into his normal Saiyan form.

"You can say that again," said Piccolo with a smirk.

"Thanks guys," Goku said. He got off the ground and so did Pikkon. The rest of the Z Fighters landed.

"Goku let's go back to the lookout and take a break so the rest of your friends can train," Pikkon said as he wiped the dust off of his clothes.

"Fine with me," Goku said. All of the Z Fighter flew up to the lookout. When they got there everyone started to train again except for Uub who had to wait for Super Buu to finish his turn of training.

"Goku I was wondering if you could show me that trick you did to get back to the lookout," Uub said.

"Sure Uub," Goku said. "First thing youneed to do is concentrate on where you want to go.

"Ok," Uub said.

"Why don't you concentrate on yourvillage," Goku suggested.

"Right," said Uub.

"Then you need to finda ki level and concentrate on it." Uub found a familiar ki it was his father's. He was a fighterwho had trainedUub when he was little.

"Got it," Uub said.

"Now put your middle finger and your index finger on your forehead and teleport there likeyou would usefor an afterimage,"Goku said.

"Ok," Uub said. "Sounds easy enough."But it wasn't easy it took Uub about the rest of their training until he finally left.

"Ok Uub try one last time," Goku said.

"Alright," Uub said. He concentrated on his father's ki and did it. When he got there his family nearly jumped out of theirskin as he appeared inthe kitchen out of nowhere.

"Uub you're back," his mother said. She ran towards him and hugged him.

"Mom I'm not here to stay my training is not complete," said Uub. "I am practicing a new technique that my teacher showed me. It's called Instant Transmission. There's an alien who has come to Earth and will destroy it. I am helping to stop him. I don't know if I'll survive."

"Uub you can't fight it," his mother said. She was crying. "I won't let you."

"No he will fight," said his father. "He has gotten a lot stronger and has a very powerful teacher that will protect him.

"Mom I must go now goodbye," Uub said. He put his fingers to his head and tried using Instant Transmission by sensing Goku's ki, but he couldn't.

"Dang I can't do it again," Uub said. He kept trying. "NO!" he screamed. He had now been trying for a half an hour.

"Where is he," Goku said. "Uub's been gone for forty-five minutes. "Dang it!"

Uub tried again but when he was searching for Goku's ki he felt a different ki. It wasn't one of the Z Fighter's or Pikkon's and it was really close. It was Kyanaka and he was right above the village! "Mom, Dad, stay inside!" Uub yelled. "The alien I told you about, well he's here!"

"What?" his parents both screamed at the same time.

Uub ran out of his house and sure enough he saw Kyanaka floating above the village. Many of the villagers were looking up at him. _"Good,"_ Uub thought. _"He hasn't sensed me yet."_ Uub watched Kyanaka fly down to the other side of the village.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Uub heard a scream. He gasped and started running full speed. When he got there he hid behind a well. He watched in horror as Kyanaka killed the villagers one by one.

"The village where the Z Fighter Uub lives," Kyanakalaughed.

Uub dissapeared and reappeared behind Kyanaka when he was about to kill his best friend. He punched Kyanaka in the back sending him flying. He dropped his best friend and saw Uub. "You idiot! Why are you here?"

"To stop you!" Uub shouted glaring at Kyanaka. Kyanaka dissapeared and reappeared behind Uub. He started punching him constantly.

Super Buu moaned in pain on the lookout.

"What's wrong Buu?" Goku asked. "I feel hurt. Where's Uub?"

"At his village he was learning Instant Transmission and isn't back yet. He's been gone for an hour and a half," said Goku.

Super Buu tried to sense Uub's power and noticed he was fighting Kyanaka.

"GOKU!" he shouted. "Uub is fighting Kyanaka at his village!"

"WHAT?" Goku screamed. "HURRY who ever is going to fight come with me we're going!"

All of the Z Fighter held hands and dissapeared they reappeared by Uub. He was on the ground almost dead.

"UUB!" Goten yelled. He glared at Kyanaka who was standing over Uub laughing evily. "You jerk!" he screamed. He punched him across the face sending him falling backwards. He picked up Uub and flew back to the Z Fighters.

"This time you won't beat us Kyanaka!" Goku said with a very serious look on his face. "We're ready for you Kyanaka!"

**The battle against Kyanaka has finally continued and the battlefield is none other than Uub's village. Will the Z Fighter succeed. Find out next time on Dragonball SS!**

**Next time on Dragonball SS the Z Fighters start their battle against Kyanaka again. Who will win? Next time on Dragonball SS! **

**Dragonball SS Episode 21: The Battle Continues!**


	21. The Battle Continues

**A/N: This chapter will have lots of flashbacks so it may seemmuch shorter than most chapters**

**Episode 21**

**The Battle Continues**

**Last time on Dragonball SS Goku and Pikkon's sparring match ended in a draw. After the battle the rest of the Z Fighters started training again. Goku taught Uub Instant Transmission. Uub used it to get to his village so he could practice using it but he wasn't able to get back. Kyanaka decided to destroy all of the Z Fighter's homes and started off with Uub. Luckily Uub was there to try and stop him. Super Buu started getting hurt at the lookout he tried to see what Uub was doing and sensed him fighting with Kyanaka. When they arrived to stop Kyanaka once and for all Uub was on the ground almost dead. Lucky for him Goten was there to save the day. Now the battle between the Z Fighters and Kyanaka begins again find out today on Dragonball SS!**

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!" laughed Kyanaka. "There is no way you're ready for me even if you had years to train you could still not beat me!"

"That's where you're wrong Kyanaka," said Goku. "We've all gotten a lot more stronger."

"It doesn't matter I'll still kill you all!" Kyanaka yelled he charged at all of the Z Fighters.

"WOAH!" shouted Krillin. All of the Z Fighters jumped out of the way. The Z Fighters were spread out all over the place.

"Now who am I going to fight first?" Kyanaka said. "I'll let you discuss it. I don't care who I kill first."

"We'll fight!" said Yamcha and Tien at the same time.

"No even if you two do fuse you won't stand a chance against him," said Goku.

"I don't care on the lookout we were training in our fused state," said Tien.

"Yeah I think Tiencha is up for a little challenge," said Yamcha.

"Fine but if you start to lose someone else will take over," said Goku.

"So I'm facing Tiencha," said Kyanaka. "I remember when you fought Gotenks. You would have lost if it wasn't for the time limit."

(Backto Episode 5)

"Now it's time to finish this off!" screamed Gotenks he flew over to Tiencha who just got up. He had all of his weight on his right leg. Gotenks brought his fist back ready to punch Tiencha as he flew on.

"NO!" yelled Tiencha. Gotenks brought his fist forward and right when he was about to punch him he slit up into Goten and Trunks. At the same time Tiencha turned into Tien and Yamcha. Tien and Yamcha both fell down. Goten and Trunks were both standing up breathing hardly.

(Back to Episode 21)

"So what that was a week ago we've gotten much stronger since then!" Yamcha shouted. "Are you ready Tien this guy is really starting topiss me off!"

"Ready as I'll ever be!" Tien replied.

"FUSION HA!" they both screamed as they did the fusiondance. There was a bright light and Tiencha was standing where Tien and Yamcha were. He had Yamcha's short spiky blackhair and Tien's third eye.

"Are you ready Kyanaka?" Tiencha said.

"Yes and since I'm in a good mood why don't you throw the first punch," Kyanaka said.

"Fine! But who said anything about punching!" Tienchashouted. He dissapeared and reappeared above Kyanaka. He put both handsabove his head and showered himwith ki blasts. There was a huge explosion and when the smoke cleared Kyanaka was just standing there.

"Hmph," he said. "Is thatthe bestyou've got?" He teleported above Tiencha and kicked him down towards the ground. Tiencha landedsafely on the ground and flew back up towards Kyanaka. He punched him numerous times, but Kyanaka keptblocking his blows. "You're gonna have to do better than that!" He punched Tiencha. He soaredbackwards. Kyanaka dissapeared and reappeared behind him and kicked himupwards. HAHAHAHAHA!" He shot tons of ki blastsat thefused warrior. All of the suddenTien and Yamcha flew at Kyanaka and started to attack him. Kyanaka smiled, "I remember this technique you used it on Gotenks.

(Back to Episode 4)

"KAMEHAMEHA!" yelled Gotenks.

"What?" yelled Tien. "Oh crap." The attack hit him dead on and created an explosion. When the smoke cleared Tien and Yamcha were on the ground out of their fusion.

The others were dumbfounded.

"How could this fight be over this early?" asked Krillin.

"Mr. Tien," said Choultzu.

Back at the battle. "You guys really do suck," said Gotenks as he laughed. "Geez we're not even Super Saiyan."

Where the others are.

"Well it was their first fight that they were fused in," said Piccolo.

"Ya," said Bulma, "but Gotenks did much better in their first battle."

"Yes but they are Saiyans," Android 18 pointed out.

"True," said Bulma.

Back where the battle took place.

Gotenks was cheering for himself. "WOO WOO WOO WOO!" cheered Gotenks. "Gotenks is the best, oh ya,that's true."

"Whoa we lost," said Yamcha getting up.

"Ya I can't believe it," said Tien.

"You guys suck out loud," said Gotenks.

"Wanna say that again," asked Yamcha.

"Ya," said Gotenks. "You guys suck out loud."

"Well if we suck so bad why don't you look up," said Tien.

"Oh like I'm really going to fall for that," said Gotenks as he rolled his eyes. "When I look up you will run at me and start punching me, duh."

"He's to smart for us Tien," said Yamcha.

"Ya," said Tien. "Way to smart."

"You got that right," said Gotenks, "and don't forget it."

"Oh we won't," said Tien with a smirk.

(The others)

"Piccolo they have something up their sleeve," said Gohan.

"Yes I know," answered Piccolo.

(Fusion Fight)

"You should have looked up when you were told to," said a voice.

"Huh?" shouted Gotenks. "Who are you." He looked up and saw Tiencha.

"What but you're but they're," said Gotenks confusedly.

"This is where the real battle begins," said Tiencha.

(Episode 5)

All of the sudden the copies of Tien and Yamcha flew at Gotenks and started punching and kicking him.

Tiencha got up. "I forgot to mention that they can fight," he said.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Gotenks. He created a huge energy barrier, and Yamcha and Tien were sent flying. They landed on the ground near Tiencha and got up, one on each side.

"Good job," said Tiencha to the copies.

"Hey explain that attack to me," shouted Gotenks.

"Alright," said Tiencha. "You've been fighting extremely well so far. I guess it wouldn't hurt.

"Then explain," yelled Gotenks.

"Alright, alright," said Tiencha. "When I'm fused I can make copies of Yamcha and Tien since they fused to create me."

"Are they real?" interrupted Gotenks.

"No, far from it actually," said Tiencha. "I just use my ki to make them the more ki I use the stronger they become. I didn't use to much ki on the guys though. They can do anything Tien and Yamcha can do fight, use energy blasts, even do strong attacks like the Kamehameha Wave and the Dodonpa Wave. I have them fight along side of me so I have an edge against my opponent."

(Back to Episode 21)

The two copies of Tien and Yamcha kept fighting. When the smoke cleared Tiencha was alright. "Thes copies are going to die and very soon," screamed Kyanaka.

"Heh, yeah right," said Tiencha. "Take this KAMEHAMEHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The blue energy wave was coming straight at Kyanaka. The two copies both grabbed on too Kyanaka to stop him from evading this attack. Right when it was about to hit him they let go and flew out of the way. The attack connected with Kyanaka creating a huge explosion. Kyanaka fell out of the sky and hit the ground.

"He wasn't that tough," Tiencha said.

"I wouldn't be so sure I'm not beaten yet!" screamed Kyanaka. He didn't even have a scratch on him. "That actually hurt a little."

"Amazing he's so powerful," Gohan said.

"Yeah I know," said Krillin.

"Goku why did you let Tien and Yamcha fight," said 18. "All that's going to happen is that they're going to get thierselves killed."

"I know that they won't win," said Goku. "But they might just be strong enough to tire Kyanaka out then maybe Vegeta, Gohan, or I can put a stop to him."

"But what about Super Buu he's stronger than all three of you," said Trunks.

"Yeah I know," said Goku. "Buu...

"But Uub is on the verge of death," finished Piccolo. "Meaning that Super Buu is too." Everyone looked at Super Buu and sure enough he was breathing hardly.

"Goku I'll get Super Buu, Uub, and all of the rest of the villagers to safety," Kabitokai said.

"Good idea," said Goten. "If this fight gets out of hand the whole village could be destroyed along with the villagers."

"Yes and it's sad to say but I won't be that much help in this fight," Kabitokai said. "If we all get out of here alive I will continue my training so I can help out more."

"Ok but for now just save the villagers that's one of the most important priorities right now," Goku said.

"Everyone meet in the center of the village if you want to live!" shouted the Supreme Kai.

"AH!" shouted Tiencha. "How could he have survived that without even one scratch on him?"

"Let's finish this fight now shall we?" said Kyanaka with a smirk.

**Will Tiencha be able to tire Kyanaka out or will Kyanaka kill him. Find out next time on Dragonball SS!**

**Next time on Dragonball SS the battle with Kyanaka and Tiencha heats up with Tiencha gaining a new power. Will Tiencha kill Kyanaka find out next time on Dragonball SS.**

**Dragonball SS Episode 22: Tiencha's new found power.**


	22. Tiencha's New Found Power!

**A/N: This chapter will be shorter than the other's.**

**Episode 22**

**Tiencha's New Found Power!**

**Last time on Dragonball SS Tiencha started to fight against Kyanaka. He used the Kamehameha Wave and thought that he had one but Kyanaka didn't even have a scratch on him. Kibitokai decided to get Uub, Super Buu, and all of the villagers to safety. Will Tiencha win the battle against Kyanaka find out today on Dragonball SS.**

_"Damn it," _thought Tiencha. _"I have to beat Kyanaka."_

"Something wrong Tiencha!" Kyanaka laughed. "Now you know how pointless it was to fight me in the first place."

"It wasn't pointless," said Tiencha. "I can still fight and I can still WIN!" Tiencha flew at Kyanaka. But Kyanaka didn't even move he punched him in the face sending him flying.

Back at the lookout:

"Do you think they can win?" asked Chi-Chi.

"I hope so," said Bulma.

"I know they can!" said Marron who just walked into the room.

A/N: Marron is sixteen in Dragonball SS. Pan and Bra are both six. Goten is nineteen and Trunks is twenty.

"How can you be so sure?" asked Chi-Chi.

"Because how could my mom and dad and everyone else lose to just that one person," said Marron.

"I don't know Marron," said Chi-Chi.

"HA!" screamed Tiencha. He shot three quick ki blasts at Kyanaka.

"That won't work on me!" said Kyanaka. He deflected all of the ki blasts.

"Damn!" said Tiencha. "How am I going to win this?"

"Tiencha!" yelled Goku. "You have fifteen minutes left!"

"What only fifteen?" he yelled looking at Goku. When he turned around Kyanaka started punching and kicking him. So fast that he couldn't even block or dodge on attack. Kyanaka threw a huge ki blast at Tiencha and created a huge explosion. Tiencha was now on the ground.

"Damn! I can't lose yet," he said. "I CAN'T LOSE! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He started to scream. He got up but this time there was something different about him. His third eye's iris grew bigger.

_"This loser was dead before the fight even started!"_

"What did you say!" yelled Tiencha.

"I didn't say anything," answered Kyanaka.

"Don't lie," yelled Tiencha.

_"What's this idiot talking about?"_

Tiencha knew something was up now. "Wait a minute," he said to himself. "Can I read his mind?"

_"What's going on up there?"_ Tiencha heard Goku's voice in his head. "I can!"

"You can what?" asked Kyanaka.

"I've gained a new power," said Tiencha. "I can read your mind!"

"WHAT!" yelled all of the Z Fighters and Kyanaka.

"Take this!" screamed Kyanaka. "DIKONE WAVE!"

"I remember that move!" said Tiencha

(Episode 13)

I'll kill you Majin Buu!" yelled Kyanaka. He put his hands in a formation that looked like the Kamehameha Wave. "DIKONE WAVE!" He brought his hands down and a huge yellow beam shot at Super Buu.

"What the hell!" he yelled.

"DIE DIE DIE!" Kyanaka screamed.

"Woah!" Super Buu yelled. He dodged the attack barely. "HA! You missed!"

"HAHAHAHAA!" laughed Kyanaka.

"What's so funny?" asked Super Buu. All of the sudden the yellow energy wave came back and hit Super Buu.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed.

"Kyanaka laughed as Super Buu hit the ground face first. "AHHHHHHHHH!" Super Buu kept screaming.

Kyanaka kept laughing. Super Buu's right arm started shaking uncontrollably.

"What's going on?" screamed Chi-Chi.

"What's wrong with his arm?" asked Marron.

"I don't know honey," 18 said.

"That's disgusting," Videl said covering her mouth with her hand.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Super Buu. His arm was still shaking violently. All of the sudden it fell off.

"Ewwwww!" screamed Videl.

"What the hell!" screamed Krillin.

"How... how did you do that," said Super Buu weakly.

"Easy the Dikone Wave if it hits the target always randomly cuts off a limb," said Kyanaka. "Just be glad that it wasn't your leg." Kyanaka started to laugh.

"That bastard," said Piccolo with his teeth clenched.

"Hahaha," laugh Super Buu. "You forgot about my regeneration ability. UNH!"

"Keep trying!" laughed Kyanaka. "If a limb is cut off by the Dikone Wave it can't be regenerated by a regeneration ability."

(Back to Episode 22)

Tiencha dodged it easily. "I saw that attack coming!" said Tiencha.

"DARN YOU!" screamed Kyanaka. "He flew at Tiencha and landed a punch in Tiencha's gut. And then shot a ki blast at him. Tiencha tried to get up but couldn't.

"Damn it," he said to himself.

"Now to kill you!" screamed Kyanaka. He threw a huge ki blast at Tiencha.

"NO!" screamed Goku. He ran in front of it and deflected the attack. "I won't let you kill anyone Kyanaka!"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that Goku," said Kyanaka. Kyanaka flew at Goku and tried to punch him but Goku grabbed his arm and threw him away from him and Tiencha. Goku picked up Tiencha and brought him over to the Z Fighters and then flew back to the battlefield.

**Next time on Dragonball SS Goku and Kyanaka keep fighting the fight turns bad and Goku begs Vegeta to do the fusion for the first time since the battle with Janemba. Will Vegeta agree to the fusion idea and even if they do fuse to form Gogeta will they be able to defeat Kyanaka. Find out nex time on Dragonball SS!**

**Dragonball SS Episode 23: Gogeta**


	23. Gogeta

**Episode 23**

**Gogeta**

**Last time on Dragonball SS Tiencha and Kyanaka continued their fight. Tiencha gained a new ability but even with his new power he was no match for Kyanaka and lost the fight. Right when Kyanaka was about to finish the fused warrior off Goku stepped in too save Tiencha's life. Now the battle between Goku and Kyanaka begins now. Will Goku be able to stop the mad Madrian find out today on Dragonball SS!**

"I'll kill you Kyanaka!" shouted Goku. "You won't hurt any more people. Your life ends here!"

"Great speech Goku but how do you expect to beat me when you're not even a Super Saiyan," said Kyanaka.

"I'll just transform then!" shouted Goku. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Goku started screaming loudly. Goku's hair turned golden and grew down to his kneecaps. "You can't win!"

"So I finally get to fight the legendary Goku," said Kyanaka. "And he's even in his Super Saiyan 3 form."

"HA!" Goku screamed. He threw a ki blast at Kyanaka and dissapeared. He reappeared in back of him and kicked him towards the ki blast.

"Heh!" laughed Kyanaka. He dissapeared and reappeared in back of Goku's ki blast. Goku's eyes widened and he was hit by his own ki blast. Kyanaka flew towards Goku and punched him in the gut. Sending Goku flying towards the ground.

He landed safely on his feet and cupped his hands. "KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE... HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" he screamed. The blue ki wave was even larger than usual. It swallowed Kyanaka whole.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed. When the smoke cleared Kyanaka was no where to be found.

"Alright dad!" said Goten. "You won!"

"You idiot!" said Vegeta. "Since when have our battles been so easy! If Kakarot could have killed him that easily your brother, Gohan, Buu, or me could have easily killed him. So keep up your guard!"

"You're right," said Goten.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! laughed Kyanaka's voice out of nowhere.

All of the Z fighters looked around but no one saw him. "Where are you Kyanaka!" yelled Gohan.

"HERE!" All of the sudden a dark blue hand went through Gohan's stomach.

"UH!" said Gohan weakly. Kyanaka pulled his hand out of Gohan's stomach. It had blood all over it.

"GOHAN!" screamed Goku. "YOU BASTARD!" Goku tried to punch Kyanaka but he teleported away from the Z Fighters.

"I'll let you say good bye to your son Goku!" laughed Kyanaka.

Goku ran over to his dying son. "GOHAN GOHAN!" he screamed.

"Yeah dad," he said weakly. "Ow I've never died before and man it hurts," Gohan said breathing hardly. "Well I have died before but luckily I wasn't conscious."

"Gohan stop saying that you're gonna be okay," said Goku.

"I wish that was true dad I really do but it's too late now," Gohan said breathing even harder.

"Gohan please you'll be alright!" said Goten.

"Yeah Gohan don't die!" Krillin said.

"I'm sorry guys but..." with that Gohan took his final breath. He layed his head down and died.

"No Gohan," said Goku. "GOHAN!"

Goten was shaking. "It can't be," said Goten.

"Gohan," said Krillin.

"How could he die just like that?" said Videl. "Gohan!" Tears poured down Videl's eyes as she looked at Gohan.

"Stop crying," ordered Piccolo trying to hold back tears himself. "We will avenge his death. We have to be strong!"

"Oh don't worry," said Kyanaka. "You'll see him soon. You all will!"

"No you you Bitch!" screamed Goku. "YOU KILLED GOHAN AND I WON'T FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS!"

Kyanaka started laughing. "One down."

"YOU YOU Bastard!" screamed Goku. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he started screaming louder than ever. Cliffs fell. The huge energy Goku was summoning picked up small rocks. The ki picked up dust and the Z Fighters and Kyanaka could no longer see Goku. When the dust cleared Goku was still in Super Saiyan 3 but his hair was now down to his ankles and there was blue electricity sparking all over his body. "Kyanaka," said Goku coldly. "I'll kill you."

Goku charged at Kyanaka and started punching and kicking him without stopping.

"Amazing," said Vegeta. "His power level is higher than even mine when I was in Super Saiyan 4 mode."

Kyanaka fell on the ground breathing hardly. He was bleeding all over. "Dang it Dang YOU!" screamed Kyanaka. "NOW YOU WILL SEE MY FULL POWER! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" His muscles started bulging he started growing bigger. "Now you will DIE!"

"Oh my gosh!" said Goku his ki is even stronger than mine. "How can I win. OOF!"

Kyanaka kneed Goku in the gut he moved so fast Goku couldn't even see him. He landed on the ground screaming in pain.

"KAKAROT!" yelled Vegeta.

"DAD!" yelled Goten.

Goku got up grunting in pain. "Vegeta there's only one way we can beat this monster," said Goku.

"No don't even say it!" yelled Vegeta. "Twelve years ago that's all you would talk about. I was hoping you had forgotten."

"Vegeta it's the only way," Goku argued.

Kyanaka dissapeared. "Oh shit!" yelled Krillin. "He'll attack us like he did to Gohan.

Videl looked at her dead husband. "I promise I won't die Gohan," she said. "For you."

"Vegeta if we fuse we might be able to see him so we can stop this attack," said Goku. "Otherwise he'll kill us one at a time!"

"Okay Kakarot I know that it's the only way," said Vegeta. "We'll have to both go into Super Saiyan 2 since you can't go Super Saiyan 4 and I can't go Super Saiyan 3.

"Alright," said Goku. They both powered up to Super Saiyan 2. "Ready Vegeta."

"Ready Kakarot," said Vegeta. "FUSION HA!" they both yelled as the did the fusion dance.

In there place stood Gogeta in Super Saiyan 2. "Well it's been a while," said Gogeta in his dual voices. "I guess it's time to kill this guy!"

**Will Gogeta be able to stop Kyanaka find out next time on Dragonball SS.**

**Next time on Dragonball SS Gogeta and Kyanaka start thier fight. But will Gogeta be enough to take out the Madrian. Find out next time on Dragonball SS!**

**Dragonball SS Episode 24: Gogeta vs. Kyanaka**


	24. Gogeta vs Kyanaka

**Episode 24**

**Gogeta vs. Kyanaka**

**Last time on Dragonball SS Goku faught Kyanaka as a Super Saiyan 3. Kyanaka faked a death by Goku's Kamehameha Wave but did not have the Z Fighters fooled. He appeared behind Gohan and killed him. Enraged Goku almost killed Kyanaka but when he was backed into a corner went full power and easily faught Goku. He dissappeared again. Goku knew that none of the Z Fighters could kill Kyanaka so Vegeta and him fused to form Gogeta. But it's been twelve years since Gogeta last fought Janemba. Will he be able to kill Kyanaka as a Super Saiyan 2? Find out today on Dragonball SS!**

"Hurry everybody grab hold of me!" shouted Kibitokai. Everyone did as they were told and he teleported to the lookout.

"Supreme Kai!" shouted Chi-Chi. "Why are you here?"

"Uub and Super Buu are almost dead they need to rest!" he replied.

"My son!" shouted Uub's father he ran towards him. "Uub Uub speak to me!"

"He'll be just fine," said Kibitokai. "All he needs now is rest."

"Okay," he answered.

"By the way what is your name?" asked Kibitokai.

"My name is Shang," answered Uub's father. "I am the strongest fighter in our village other than Uub."

"Hmm," said Kibitokai. "Your power level is high for a human."

"Supreme Kai," said Marron. "How is the fight going?"

"It wasn't that bad when I left," he answered. "Tiencha was fighting."

"Kibito!" shouted a voice.

"HUH!" he said. "Who is it?"

"It is me the Elder Kai," answered the old Kai.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Gohan is dead," he said sadly.

"WHAT!" shouted Chi-Chi who heard the voice too. "But how he's so strong!" Chi-Chi started crying.

"Kyanaka attacked him by surprise," answered the Elder Kai. "Goku and Vegeta have fused to form Gogeta. But I'm worried. What if that isn't enough to beat Kyanaka? And even if it is they only have a half an hour."

"I'm going to King Yemma and I will find Gohan," said Kibitokai. He put his fingers on his forehead and dissapeared.

At King Yemma's:

"Hey King Yemma!" said Gohan.

"Gohan!" shouted King Yemma. "Why are you here?"

"Well you see I kinda died," he said scratching the back of his head.

"I noticed," said Yemma pointing to his halo.

All of the sudden Kibitokai appeared in front of them. "Gohan! I heard about what happened. I'm sorry."

"Supreme kai," said Gohan. "Could you take me to the Planet of the Kais?"

"Yes Gohan I was going to take you there anyway," answered Kibitokai. "Grab onto me." Gohan touched Kibitokai's shoulder and they dissappeared. When they reappeared they were on the Planet of the Kais right next to Old Kai.

"Hey Old Kai!" said Gohan.

"Hello Gohan," answered the Elder Kai.

"Gohan I'm going to have to leave now," said Kibitokai. "I have to go back to the lookout and protect the villagers."

"Ok," said Gohan. Kibitokai put two fingers on his forehead and teleported to the lookout.

"Amazing!" said Chouzu. "It's Gogeta!"

"So where's is that jerk?" shouted Gogeta. He looked around and saw him moving fast and went behind Krillin for the kill. "KRILLIN WATCH OUT!"

"Huh!" he turned around to see Kyanaka behind him. "AHHH!"

"TAH!" yelled Gogeta he shot a ki blast at Kyanaka sending him flying away from Krillin.

"Thank's Gogeta," said Krillin. "I would have been a goner."

"No problem," answered Gogeta. "Now where is he?"

"I'll kill you!" screamed Kyanaka. He ran at Gogeta and gave him a right uppercut. Gogeta leaned back and dodged it. He then punched Kyanaka in the gut sending him flying. Gogeta dissappeared and reappeared behind him He kicked him with his right leg upward. He teleported again above Kyanaka and punched him in the gut. Kyanaka gasped for air but didn't have much time. Gogeta started pummeling him with his fists. He flipped and kicked him into the ground kicking up dust. When the dust cleared Kyanaka was laying there. He was bleeding in about every spot imaginiable and was breathing hard. He had his right eye closed in pain and his teeth were clenched so hard that it looked like they would break.

"I...I'll KILL YOU!" he screamed again.

"Heh," laughed Gogeta. "You already said that and the last time I checked I was still alive." Gogeta smirked.

"D...D...Damn YOU!" he screamed. He rocketed towards Gogeta and punched him in the face. Gogeta didn't even flinch.

"Even at Super Saiyan 2 I can still beat you with ease," he teased.

"Sh... sh... SHUT UP!" screamed Kyanaka. He started to rapidly punch Gogeta in. He still didn't flinch. Kyanaka stopped his onslaught and looked at him with his mouth wide open in horror. All he did was make Gogeta's side of his lips bleed. "What the heck!" he said.

"Nice," Gogeta laughed. "My turn." With that said he threw a huge ki blast at Kyanaka sending him flying backwards. But what Gogeta saw surprised him. "So you have more endurance than I thought Kyanaka. I was sure that that attack would kill you. But I guess I have to give you more pain.

"Argh!" said Kyanaka in pain.

"WOW!" shouted Gohan. "Dad and Vegeta are doing great!"

"Could you please be quiet!" shouted the Elder Kai.

"Oh sorry," said Gohan.

"Gogeta is doing well... so far," said Elder Kai.

"What do you mean by so far?" asked Gohan.

"I mean that Gogeta only has ten minutes left!" shouted the Elder Kai.

"Oh I see," said Gohan. "But they should certainly be able to kill Kyanaka in ten minutes... right?"

"We can only hope," said the Elder Kai quietly.

"Shang!" shouted Kibitokai.

"Huh?" asked Shang, Uub's father. "What do you want?"

"I would like to bring you somewhere," said Kibitokai.

"Hmm. Like where?" asked Shang.

"You'll see in time," answered Kibitokai. "Grab hold of my shoulder!" Shang did as he was told. Kibitokai put two fingers on his head and dissappeared. When they reappeared they were on the Planet of the Kais.

"Where are we?" asked Shang looking around.

"We are on the Planet of the Kais," answered Kibitokai. "I am the Supreme Kai."

"WHAT!" screamed Shang. Kibitokai told him what was going on and where he was.

"Now do you understand?" asked Kibitokai.

"Yes," nodded Shang. "But why have you brought me here. How am I worthy of standing on these sacred grounds?"

"Because I sense great power in you," said Kibitokai. "Now, come." Shang followed Kibitokai. They climbed a hill. When they got to the top the came face to face with Gohan and the Elder Kai.

"Gohan I have something to tell you," said Kibitokai. "I would like you to train Shang."

**Next time on Dragonball SS Gogeta and Kyanaka continue their battle with only ten minutes left. Shang and Gohan start their training on the Planet of the Kais. Kyanaka then tells of his past with a huge surprise. See all of this and more on the next exciting episode of Dragonball SS!**

**Dragonball SS Episode 25: Kyanaka, the Legendary Madrian**


	25. Kyanaka, the Legendary Madrian

**Episode 25: **

**Kyanaka, the Legendary Madrian**

**Last time on Dragonball SS. Gogeta and Kyanaka started their fight and things did not look good for Kyanaka. Kibitokai decided to have Gohan train Shang, Uub's father. With ten more minutes will Gogeta be able to kill Kyanaka in time? Find out today on Dragonball SS!**

"Why do you want me to train Uub's father?" Gohan asked Kibitokai.

"Because he has an enormous amount of ki deep down that is sleeping," said Kibitokai.

"And you need me to awaken that ki," said Gohan.

"Precisely," answered Kibitokai. "It is amazing that a human could possibly have this much power."

"I see," said Gohan. "Ok I'll do it."

"Good," said Kibitokai.

Kyanaka was now breathing very hard and quick. _"Dang," he thougnt. "How am I supposed to beat this idiot? How can he be so strong. There's no possible way... unless."_

"KAMEHAME...HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" screamed Gogeta. "Good bye Kyanaka you put up a great fight."

"I will not die YET!" he screamed. He flew down and dodged the ki wave.

"Kyanaka I'll give you ten seconds to get the heck off my planet!" shouted Gogeta. "I don't know what made you decide to attack Earth but I don't care!"

"You want to know why I will destroy Earth?" asked Kyanaka. "It's because I want to start a new race. A race that doesn't persecute you for being a legendary Madrian. I'll be looked up to as a god."

"Hmm, interesting," said Gogeta. "Why don't you start from the beginning."

_"Exactly just as I hoped!" thought Kyanaka._

"Well, I'm waiting," said Gogeta.

"Twelve years ago I got into a fight, said Kyanaka. "They attacked me and my wife. They had almost killed my wife. I got so angry. I punched them sending one of them flying through a building. I picked up a large rock and was about to throw it at the other one, but when I did a ki blast came out of my hand and disintegrated the rock. It flew at the man and killed him. A bystander saw me do that all of the sudden I was arrested. I didn't know why. As I sat in my jail cell I wondered how I did that. After a week I tried throw the ki blast at the wall. It didn't work, but finally after another week it worked! I blew the cell wall up. I was free! I went home and got my wife and son. I told them we were leaving. By this time the police found out I broke out. They found me and shot me with their guns which are one of the strongest guns in the universe.Anyways I was about to die and then somehow I flew. My wife and son grabbed onto me while I shot out numerous ki blasts. One of the soldiers got me with a gun. It made me so angry I threw a huge ball of ki down at the planet. It struck the core and Madriana was destroyed. Luckily we had all gotten away just in time.

"Oh shoot!" yelled the Elder Kai.

"What is it?" asked Kibitokai.

"Kyanaka knows that he doesn't stand a chance against Gogeta," said Elder Kai. "That's why he's telling them this. They only have two minutes left!"

"DANG!" shouted Kibitokai. He put two fingers on his forehead and dissappeared. When he reappeared he was at the battlefield.

"Hey Supreme Kai why are you here?" asked Goten.

"GOGETA!" shouted Kibitokai. He turned and looked at him. "You only have one minute left! He's been trying to run out time!"

"WHAT!" shouted Vegeta. Kyanaka smirked. "BIG BANG KAMEHAMEHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" screamed Gogeta. The ki wave engulfed Kyanaka and created a huge explosion. When the smoke cleared Kyanaka was floating there. He was bleeding even worse than before and his left arm was laying on the ground below him. He was breathing hard.

"Not bad," he said. "But you're time is up." With that Goku and Vegeta split up and were standing in thier base forms.

"Dang it!" said Goku. "We almost had him!"

"We were so close," said Vegeta. "How could he have survived that blast."

"Since you're not a threat to me anymore," said Kyanaka, "I'll just kill you now. But I'll be nice and I won't leave you hanging in my story."

"Shut up!" shouted Vegeta.

"Patience Vegeta," Goku whispered. "If he tells us the rest of the story we'll have time to get some of our strength back."

"Yes but so will he," Vegeta stated.

"Yeah but think about it," said Goku, "He's lost his arm we can take him."

"Perhaps you're right Kakarot," said Vegeta. "Get on with it Madrian!"

"Ok," he said. "After we had escaped we found a deserted planet. We lived there for a while and I set off to find a new planet. I found Earth and stayed told my family. I then came back here and have been training and watching you Z Fighters for twelve years."

"So that's your story," said Goku. "But why have you attacked us."

"Because I want to make a new race of Madrian's a race that will look up to me as a god! And I'll have Earth be our home planet."

"And your son is he strong too?" asked Vegeta.

"He's stronger than the average Madrian but not nearly as strong as I am!"

"Okay enough talking!" yelled Vegeta. "Let's finish this fight once and for all!"

"I agree," said Kyanaka. "I want to start this new race of mine."

"I'm sorry Kyanaka, but without an arm that's highly unlikely," said Goku. "You ready Vegeta."

"More than ever! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" They both started to scream. Goku transformed into Super Saiyan three and Vegeta transformed into Super Saiyan four.

"Interesting," said Kyanaka. "Doesn't it make you mad Vegeta?"

"What?" he asked.

"Goku," he answered. "His maximum power as a Super Saiyan three is higher than your max in Super Saiyan four."

"SHUT UP!" screamed Vegeta. He let out a battle cry and charged at Kyanaka at full speed.

"VEGETA!" shouted Goku.

Kyanaka smirked and formed a black ki blast with electricity sparking all around it. "HAH!" he screamed. The ki blast hit Vegeta head on.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Vegeta. He started grabbing his head and screaming in pain. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"What's happening?" asked Videl.

"I don't know," answered Piccolo.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he kept on screaming.

"Vegeta!" Goku yelled. All of the sudden Vegeta stopped screaming and fell to the ground unconcious.

"DAD!" shouted Trunks. He ran over to him. Kyanaka started laughing.

"You'll pay for that," said Goku.

**Next time on Dragonball SS Goku starts to fight Kyanaka. The fight seems pretty even at first until someone get's the edge but who? Find out next time on Dragonball SS!**

**Dragonball SS Episode 26: Goodbye Goku**


	26. Goodbye Goku

**Episode 26**

**Goodbye Goku**

**Last time on Dragonball SS Kyanaka explained why he came to Earth while he was trying to run time out for Gogeta. In a desparate attempt to kill Kyanaka Goku and Vegeta split off. Only taking off an arm. Vegeta was taken out easily by Kyanaka. Can Goku defeat Kyanaka without the help of Vegeta? Find out today on Dragonball SS!**

Goku looked at Vegeta. "Kyanaka let's end this," he said.

"Fine by me," the Legendary Madrian answered.

They charged at each other and Goku hammer smashed his opponent. Kyanaka soared towards the ground next to Trunks and his unconcious father. "HA!" shouted Trunks as he threw a ki blast at Kyanaka. It didn't even make him budge. He punched him and sent him flying towards Goku who kicked him into a large mountain.

"Trunks get your father out of the battlefield," said Goku.

"Okay," he answered. He picked up his father on his shoulder and took off towards the lookout.

"Oh no you don't!" shouted Kyanaka. He threw a large ki blast directly at Trunks and Vegeta.

"NO!" shouted Goku. He threw an even bigger ki blast at Kyanaka's as soon as they met they blew up.

"You're starting to become a real nuisance Saiyan!" shouted Kyanaka. "Now you DIE!" He flew at Goku.

"Just try," he said glaring at his opponent.

He dissappeared behind Kyanaka and kicked him towards the Z Fighters. "NOW GOTEN!" he shouted.

Goten jumped into the air and cupped his hands behind him. KA ME HA ME... HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" he screamed. The blue ki wave threw Kyanaka back at Goku who rammed his head into his gut. Kyanaka spit out a mixture of blood and saliva. Goku grabbed his head and kneed it sending him falling towards the Earth.

"Damn you!" he screamed. He threw ki blast after ki blast at Goku never stopping.

"OH SHIT!" he screamed. He crossed his arms over his chest to defend the oncoming onslaught. The ki blasts kept coming.

"Damn it," whispered Krillin. "THAT'S IT!" he shouted.

"What's it?" asked Yamcha.

"You'll see everybody stand back," he said seriously.

"HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Kyanaka. "DIE DIE DIE!" he screamed never stopping his onslaught.

Krillin put one arm up in the air and moved it around in a circular motion. "Destructo Disk," he said. He formed a ki ball and made it flat. "ENGAGE!" he screamed. The attack headed right for Kyanaka.

"Huh," he said. He turned around but it was too late. The ki disk sliced through his other arm cutting it off.

"Ha!" laughed Krillin. "Now that you don't have any arms there's no way you can win."

Blood poured down from where both of Kyanaka's arms had been. "DAMN YOU!" he screamed. He flew towards Krillin and kicked him square in the jaw sending him flying into a mountain. He then jumped up into the air and fired multiple ki blast out of his mouth at the group of Z Fighters.

"NO!" shouted Goten. The blasts hit and there were huge explosions made. When the smoke cleared there was a ki barrier surrounding all of the Z Fighters. It was made by Goten.

"Damn you boy!" shouted Kyanaka. Do you want the same fate as your father?

"What fate?" said a voice.

Kyanaka turned around. "DAD!" shouted Goten.

"WHAT BUT HOW?"

"Kyanaka get ready cuz you're gonna die." said Goku weakly but seriously.

He punched him in the gut. Once again Kyanaka spat out blood and saliva. Goku fired a small ki blast at the madrian. It exploded on contact but didn't do anything.

"Dad I'll take it from here," said Goten. He dashed towards Kyanaka punching him multiple times in the stomach and then kicked him hard in the face sending him flying a ways back.

"You can't beat us Kyanaka," said a voice. It was Krillin. He was still alive! "Ready Goten?"

"Ready!"

They both cupped their hands behind their backs and chanted "KA ME HA ME HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The blue ki wave hit Kyanaka from the back and the front. When the smoke cleared Kyanaka, Krillin, and Goten were on the ground breathing loudly. Goten and Krillin were on the ground from lack of energy.

Goku limped over towards them. "Kyanaka you've lost, he said. "Ever since you came to Earth twelve years ago you were destined to lose."

"Heh," laughed Kyanaka still breathing hard. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" he laughed maniacally. "You think you've won?"

"Face it Kyanaka. You have lost."

"That's what you think," he said. "I may die soon. But that doesn't mean I'll die by you. I'll take all of you out with me!"

"WHAT!" said Goku. "You don't mean?"

"Yes I do Goku," said Kyanaka. "And the energy from my self destruction will be able to destroy this whole planet!"

"NO!" shouted Goku. Kyanaka's body started blinking red slowly. "Goten... Krillin!" Goku ran over to them and brought them towards the rest of the Z Fighters.

"Guys I'm gonna go now," he said.

"Dad you don't mean," said Goten.

"Yes I do Goten," he answered. "Tell your mother that I love her more than anything and that these years I've spent with her have been the best of my life. I'm probably never coming back so Piccolo I want you to be in charge for now on."

"Me but Vegeta's stronger," said Piccolo.

"Yes in physical strength but not in mental strength."

"Okay," the Namek answered.

"Dad I'll miss you," said Goten as he hugged his father.

"I'll miss you too, Goten..." answered Goku.

"Oh yeah and before I go tell Vegeta that I'm sorry that we'll never get to see who's stronger."

"Yes dad," said Goten.

"Goodbye Goku," said Krillin.

"Bye," he said and waved.

He ran over towards Kyanaka's body which was blinking very fast now. He dove on him and put up a ki barrier. Then it happened Kyanaka blew up taking Goku with him.

"DAD!" screamed Goten.

"GOKU!" shouted everyone else including 18. When the smoke cleared there was no sign of either body.

"I guess it's over," said Goten.

"I guess it is," said Tien.

"Well since I am now in charge of the Z Fighters I say we find the dragonballs and wish Gohan back to life," said Piccolo.

"Okay," answered Goten sadly.

"GOTEN!" shouted a voice.

"Dad!" shouted Goten. "Where are you?"

"I'm in heaven with Gohan," said Goku.

"Hey guys," said Gohan.

"Good idea Piccolo revive Gohan as fast as you can," said Goku. "Goodbye and Goten take care of your mother."

"Goodbye Dad," said Goten as a tear trickled down his face.

"Let's go," said Piccolo. The Z Fighters flew off to Capsule Corp. to start their search for the Dragonballs.

A/N: This is the last chapter and I want to thank some people for reviewing my story: Ryan the author, mysteryyounster, Red Vision, and Sonicwind123 thanks so much for your support and don't worry the next saga will come soon It will be called the Vegeta Saga.


End file.
